Things They'll Never Know
by 78Violetfan
Summary: "I don't know if I can do anything," Jade whispered, "I don't know if I can breathe anymore..." "Yes, you can, I'll help you. I promise you'll never feel this way again." The sentence ended with a kiss.
1. Crash

**Hello, I'm not really sure where this idea came from, I think it was pure boredom...**

**...anyway...**

* * *

><p>It had been fourteen days.<p>

Exactly fourteen days.

Tori watched her from afar, trying to make sure she didn't hurt herself, being sure she didn't do anything drastic. The young Vega had even tried to convince her to stay with her for a while, she rejected though; blaming it on Trina.

Jade was depressed, upset, heartbroken and no one really understood why. They were all upset, but she's the one who took it the hardest. That shocked them all.

Jade was depressed.

Tori was sad, sad and confused.

Andre was lost, he no longer played happy music, all that flowed from his keyboard were lovely heartbreaking soft melodies.

Robbie had locked Rex in his dresser, he hadn't gotten him out for the past fourteen days, something having to do with the fact that the puppet never got along with the one missing from the group.

Trina didn't flaunt her talent around anymore, she couldn't even pretend to annoy anyone.

Beck was upset too, he was mad because he was confused, depressed because Jade had broken up with him because of it, and heartbroken over the loss of a truly amazing friend.

Cat had died.

* * *

><p>Fourteen Days Earlier:<p>

_It was cold for California, but it was September so maybe it could be expected, it had been raining non-stop for the past few days and it had really started to annoy the heck out of Jade; who was currently sitting on the edge of her bed tying up her boots. _

_She was rushing too, because she had slept too late. She figured that the storm from the previous night must have cut the power and shut her alarm off. Luckily she had a back-up that went off about ten minutes after the original (at 7:40) so she could still make it on time._

_While she was bent over the edge tying her boot her cellphone had started ringing. After rolling her eyes and reaching over to grab it she grabbed the small device and put it up to her ear, "hello?" _

_"Hey babe," Beck answered back, "I was just wondering where you're at? You're not sick are you?"_

_Jade leaned back down and began to pull at her boot strings again, "no, the stupid power was cut last night so I woke up a little late."_

_"Oh, do you want me to run by an pick you up?" He sounded a little worried._

_"No, it's okay." She told him, "I can borrow my mother's car."_

_"Okay." He sighed, "well, I'll see you first period?" He hinted at the question._

_"Yeah, I should get there before then."_

_"Alright, well, I love you...and drive carefully." He told her._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said before adding a quick, "I love you, too." And hanging up._

_After leaning back down to finish her shoes Jade got a knock on the door looking over she saw her mother peeking through the opening, "Cat's on the phone." She said tossing the portable onto her daughter's bed._

_Jade sighed before leaning back and picking the phone up, "Cat." She said._

_There was a giggle on the other line, "yeah, it's me." She paused a minute before saying, "I figured you'd be at school already."_

_"I'm working on it, what do you want?" Jade asked, finally finishing her boots she stood up, grabbed her phone and shoved it into her pocket._

_"I missed the bus, and my mom had to go to work, I called around but I can't get a ride to school," Cat said._

_"Don't you have a car?" Jade asked as she stood infront of her mirror fixing her outfit._

_"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I have the keys."_

_"Maybe you should check," the blue-green eyed girl suggested._

_"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Cat giggled through the line._

_Jade heard shuffling thorugh the line as she grabbed her own car keys, then she heard Cat giggle again before there was a jingling sound. _

_"Found'em!" Cat said cheerily._

_Jade nodded, "okay, so you're driving?" _

_"Yeah." Cat answered._

_"Are you sure you'll make it in time? Do you want me to pick you up?" Jade asked as she made her way out of her room._

_"Yeah, I'm sure. I can drive it, I'll make it. Don't worry." The bubbly girl told her back._

_"Okay, catch you later." Jade said hanging up on her friend, and heading toward her car._

* * *

><p>Sitting at the regular lunch table Tori watched as each of her friends joined her, examining all of their faces, Beck looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. He didn't even have a plate of food. Andre had food but he wasn't really eating it, his eyes which normally lit up with wonder and life were blank and sorrowful. Robbie was eating but only a little, he was even less talkative than he had ever been.<p>

Jade didn't even sit with them anymore. Tori watched as she walked past them and sat at the table on the far east side of the Asphalt Cafe, all alone.

Tori hated seeing them all like this...she wasn't happy either but she knew that if she let them all feel this way forever they'll run themselves into death. They'll feel sick for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><em>During first hour Jade was sitting beside Beck, he had his arm draped over her shoulders while her legs were hanging over his own. They were listening intently to Sikowitz as he carried on with some kind of acting discussion.<em>

_Halfway through the teachers speech Lane interuppted the class._

_"Sikowitz, I'm sorry for the interruption but I've got some news." He didn't sound like his normal self and Andre, Beck, Robbie, Tori and Jade all noticed this fact._

_Sikowitz looked as though he might disagree but he allowed the interrupting, stepping off of the stage and letting Lane take it._

_After the guidence councelor stepped up to the stage he cleared his throat, "I've just been informed some terrible news." He whispered. Scratching his head he sighed, "I uh...this morning driving to school, Caterina Valentine swerved to miss a deep pot-hole in the middle of the road and she ended up hitting another car that had ran a stoplight." He examined the shocked faces of the students._

_Jade was standing, "she's okay right?" Beck stood up with her._

_Lane shook his head, "no, the car flipped twice, the police statement said she was killed instantly."_

_Beck reached for his girlfriends hand, "babe..." Jade however tore away, she ran out of the room._

* * *

><p>"Someone should talk to Jade." Tori whispered, looking at all of her friends.<p>

Beck looked over his shoulder at his ex-girlfriend and sighed, "she won't talk." He said glancing back to the other three, "she still thinks it's all her fault."

* * *

><p><em>Jade ran down the hallway, out into the open part of the school, she was crying she was sobbing, she was broken.<em>

_Beck had followed, "Jade..." He started as he reached forward and tried to calm his girlfriend._

_Jade slapped his hand away, "No!" She hollered, "don't touch me!" She shook her head trying to wrap her thoughts around the moment. _

_Cat had died._

_She had really died._

_Jade was pacing back in forth, she was shaking her head fiercely trying to wake herself, hoping and wishing it was just a dream._

_I just had to be a dream._

_"Jade," Beck tried again._

_She just looked at him, and he had never seen her so heartbroken. New tears kept brimming her eyes before following the ones that had fell before._

_"She can't be dead." She whispered, "she can't be dead." It was like a broken record._

_Tori, Andre, Robbie, Sinjin and Lane were all standing in the hallway now as Sikowitz stayed in the classroom with the rest of the class._

_"She can't be dead!" Jade yelled as she ripped off her ring and threw it toward the lockers. It hit the metal with a hard crash._

_After throwing the ring she fell to her knees instantly, sobbing even more._

_"It's all my fault." She whispered, "it's my fault."_

_Beck furrowed his eyebrows as he sat down beside her, "baby, no...that's not...how can you say that?"_

_Jade looked at him, "I told her-she knew-I was...she was, she was looking for a ride...I told her to find her car keys, I told her to drive-I could have picked her up but I told her to find her keys..."_

_Beck shook his head, "Jade, stop," He whispered, "you can't do this, you can't blame yourself it's not you fault!" _

_Jade pushed him away._

* * *

><p>The longer haired boy couldn't take it anymore, watching Jade like this was sick, he couldn't take seeing her so messed up anymore. Beck stood up and walked over to his ex, he sat down across from her and stared at her for a moment.<p>

She was listening to her pear-pod but she noticed him and told him to leave.

He didn't listen.

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, she tried to pull it away but he held it tighter.

She glared at him a long moment before finally asking, "what?"

Beck shrugged, "I love you."

She just shook her head, she didn't care.

Still holding her hand Beck moved to sit beside her, with his free hand he pulled the headphones away, "I still love you," he said, "and it wasn't your fault."

Jade's eyes were shining with tears but she refused to let them fall, "I can't...Beck, everything around here reminds me of Cat..."

"I know, but sometimes that can be a good thing," he reached up and cupped her face, "that'll help keep her memory alive."

* * *

><p><em>Cat's funeral was two days later.<em>

_Everyone in the school attended._

_Jade sang._

_The next day was the day she broke up with Beck, she told him that she couldn't be with him any longer because it didn't feel right. It wasn't right to be happy._

_Being happy reminded her of Cat._

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I can do anything," Jade whispered, "I don't know if I can breathe anymore..."<p>

"Yes, you can, I'll help you." Beck slowly leaned toward her, "I promise you'll never feel this way again."

The sentence ended with a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>There were a few things that went through Cat's mind as she knew her death was coming...twelve of them stood out the most...<em>

_1.) Mr. Longneck really was the greatest stuffed giraffe anyone could ever ask for, he was the nicest friend too._

_2.) She loved her family more than anything in the world, she loved her mother who loved her unconditionally, she loved her brother and his crazy wackyiness, and she loved her father even though he was no longer a major part of her life._

_3.) She never once told Rex that she liked him, and it was perfectly okay by her, she hated that puppet. That was saying something too because Cat Valentine didn't hate anything._

_4.) Lane really was the greatest guidence councelor ever. That and he used SO much lotion._

_5.) She knew Trina had talent somewhere hidden inside, and she figured if she dug hard enough she'd find it eventually. It probably didn't involve singing, or dancing, or acting, or any other kind of performing, but she definitely had talent somewhere._

_6.) Andre was an awesome guy, he was going places. He probably wouldn't make it as an actor, but he would definitely be on the top charts as a song writer. She always would be his Lil' Red._

_7.) She never liked Robbie as more than a friend, it didn't matter what anyone else tried to say, they were not perfect for eachother. He was lost, and she was lost, but they were not each other's maps._

_8.) Sikowitz always would be the best teacher ever, and she wondered if the coconuts made him see this coming...because they did give him visions. Were they only good visions? Or were there some bad ones thrown in there too?_

_9.) Tori was awesome, she was funny and sweet and just an all around good hearted, amazing person. Cat was really truly lucky to have known her._

_10.) Cat would always remember Sinjin as the freaky tall lanky kid with glasses who was always stalking Jade, but she also knew he would never love Jade as much as she did._

_11.) Beck was an awesome friend. He was sweet and kind and caring, and really good for Jade. Cat hated how good he was too her sometimes because he wasn't her...even though he gave Jade exactly what Cat could've given her, they still weren't the same. She truly knew how happy Jade and Beck were together and that's all she ever wanted, just to see Jade happy...even if she wasn't the one doing it._

_12.) She loved Jade, she loved Jade almost more than anything in the world, she always would...but they weren't meant to be together and she knew it, Jade was meant for Beck, Beck was meant for Jade, they were made for each other. However, Jade was Cat's best friend and for that fact alone she would always love her, Jade was the one there for her when everything went wrong, when she felt like a failure, when she just needed someone to lean on...Jade was always there, and for that she was truly blessed._

_And those were the things they'll never know._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how it turned out, but I kind of have a muse that won't go away so I had to write this story too. I know it's sad, but hey...I actually kind of liked it.<strong>

**...please let me know how it is and review...**

**...thanks for reading, it's appreciated...**


	2. Broken Scissors

**Author's Note: Some review said that my first chapter was plagiarizing or something, and if I did do something like someone else it was completely unintentional, because I don't read that many Jade/Cat stories, I think I've read like ten so far. So I apologize if I used someone elses idea, I'm truly sorry.**

**Anyway after I published the first chapter, I realized I wanted to continue it, but I was too lazy to change the status from complete to in-progress. However, it's changed now. And here is chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Cat jolted awake in her bed with a scream. Sitting up she brushed a hand through her hair and felt every part of herself to make sure she was fine. She looked around her room as she inhaled deeply and exahled slowly; trying to stop her heart from racing so fast. She turned her head slightly to look at the clock on her dresser, it was three o'clock in the morning.<p>

"Cat, are you alright?" There was franic knocking at the door.

Cat looked up to the door before saying, "I'm okay mom."

She couldn't believe the dream she just had, and it wasn't even like she was living it, she felt as though she was watching it. Like a TV show, she watched Tori watch Jade, she watched the flashback with Jade tying her shoe, it was like a split screen when Jade and Beck were talking on the phone; she could see them both. Also, when she herself called Jade she could see herself talking to the taller girl. It was so vivid, so real.

And the thoughts? Would she really be thinking about those type of things as she was waiting for death?

She had watched herself die.

Thankfully it was all a dream.

Cat slowly laid back on her bed, _that was seriously the weirdest dream ever, _she thought, _and since when am I in love with Jade? _She let her eyes dance around the room before they landed on a picture of their group at school. She remembered Sinjin had taken the picture, last year right after Tori transferred. It was right outside Hollywood Arts in the Asphalt Cafe. She was standing beside Jade in the picture, it was a rare picture too, one in which Jade was smiling. She had her arm around Jade's shoulder while Beck's was around his girlfriends waist. Thouh Jade was leaning a little toward Beck, Cat was still happy they were standing together. Tori was on the other side of Cat, and Cat particularly liked the fact that if you squinted enough you could see Tori and Andre holding hands behind their backs. They had to be secretely dating. Trina had jumped into the picture that day also, that's why Rex was in the air, and Robbie was falling, he had accidentally threw the puppet as Trina Jumped on his back.

Cat laughed at the picture. She had awesome friends.

* * *

><p>Jade woke up to the sound of her alarm clock as it went off at 7:40, she was not in a happy mood this morning, not that she was normally in a happy mood, but right now, she was totally unhappy.<p>

Her favorite pair of sissors was broken, and it sucked because Beck had given them to her right after they met, it was his way of asking her out.

She had finally realized that instead of just having them around her room she should jab them into her locker, like she had done with so many other pairs of the tiny sharp things.

So this morning she was not in a good mood.

* * *

><p>"You wrote that song?" Cat asked Andre as they sat on the stairs that day.<p>

The young man nodded, "yeah, was it good?"

Cat giggled, "so good!" And it reminded her of her dream because of number six, because of Andre's thing.

"S'up Lil' Red?" The boy wondered after a moment.

Cat loooked back to him before saing, "I had the strangest dream last night," she whispered.

After she didn't say anything else Andre shrugged, "okay."

"Guy's have you seen Trina?" Tori asked walking up to them with a slightly sad looking face.

Cat shook her head, "not today."

Andrey shook his head as well, "no, but I'll help you look for her." He said as he stood up. He then looked back to Cat, "put that away for me?" He pointed to the keyboard he had been playing.

Cat just nodded as she watched her friends walk away. They were so together in secret!

"What are you smiling at?" A grouchy voice asked.

Cat looked up and noticed Jade, "look who's all...Oscar The Grouch!" She laughed.

Jade just continued on with her glare, "what were you smiling at?" She asked again.

Cat shrugged, "nothing." Her face faltered from it's happy state to a sad state, "nothing."

Jade sighed as she sat down next to her friend, "I didn't know you played the keyboard." She said after a moment.

Cat looked at her, "I don't."

Jade just nodded because why wouldn't Cat have a random keyboard?

"It's Andre's, well...he borrowed it from the music room, and he asked me to take it back for him." She finshed.

"Oh, okay." She stood up, "so, let's take it," she said grabbing the instrument and leading the way.

Cat followed just because, she was Jade.

* * *

><p>In the music room Jade sat down on the piano bench after putting the keyboard back in it's proper place, "my sissors broke." She told Cat.<p>

Cat was confused, "oh." She sat down next to Jade, "you wanna sing about it?"

Jade looked at her like she was crazy, "sing about it?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know...pretty music...la, la, la, la, la, la, la." Cat sang the la la's.

Jade nodded as she pressed down on the piano keys, "sing it." she told her playing different notes to blend it into a good sound.

'_Jade's sad _(I'm so sad)  
><em>She broke her sissors <em>(I broke my sissors)  
><em>On a piece of cardboard <em>(actually it was wood)  
><em>I meant a piece of wood <em>(Yeah, it's true)  
><em>That Jade is feeling blue<em> (It's all true)  
><em>And now I may be blue too... <em>(Why's that)

_I'm always sad when a friend is sad  
>They don't deserve to go it alone<br>So even if I'm not really sad, I'll pretend to be  
>Cause that's what best friends do, it's written in stone<em>

(And I wonder, why make Cat sad)  
>(She once was a happy lady)<br>(One that I can say drove me mad)  
>(So I'll end this song in a happy note)<br>(I'm no longer sad)

_She's no longer sad _(I'm no longer sad)  
><em>I said she's no longer sad <em>(I'm not sad, no longer sad)  
><em>She broke her sissors <em>(Beck baby I broke our sissors)  
><em>But he'll forgiver her <em>(Cause he can't live without me)  
><em>And even though It didn't rhyme <em>(It doesn't really matter, because now we're done)  
><em>We're done, we're done...<em>(But my sissors are broken)  
><em>Yeah, they're broken <em>(My sissors are broken)'

They couldn't help the laughing that slipped through their lips as they sang the song. Cat smiled at Jade, "are you happy now?" She asked in her cheery voice.

Jade nodded, "yeah, actually I am...thanks."

The red head just shrugged, "It was fun." She had felt a tingle in her heart while she and Jade sang, it was the same tingle she got when they sang _Give It Up,_ but she didn't know what it was, however it didn't leave.

Jade stood up, "I'll see you first hour, I have to find Beck."

"You gonna tell him about the sissors?" Cat asked curiously.

Jade shrugged, "something like that." She said before she continued on her way out of the room.

Cat was sad as she watched Jade walk away (she was having fun).

* * *

><p>"Hey," Beck greeted his girlfiend as Jade walked toward him, he smiled, "why so smley?" He asked.<p>

Jade shrugged, "what do you mean?"

"You're smiling." Beck slid his coffee over to her with a smile on his face.

Jade shrugged, "Cat and I just wrote a song."

Beck's smile got wider, "really? What's it called."

Jade shrugged, "_Broken Sissors._"

Beck nodded slightly confused, "oh."

"You know those sissors you gave me before we started dating?" Jade asked before taking a drink of the coffee. Beck was nodding along. After putting the drink down Jade shrugged, "I accidentally broke them while I was stabbing a piece of wood."

"You were stabbing wood."

"Yes, I was." She smiled, "It was fun too."

"Do you not care about the sissors?" Beck asked.

Jade looked at him, "what?" She shook her head, "no, of course I care about the sissors Beck, it's just that...after I broke them, I felt bad because I was gonna put them in my locker...but they broke." She shrugged, "and I told Cat what happened when she noticed I looked upset, and I told her I broke our sissors. So she suggested I sing about it, and we sang and impromtu song right there." She smiled, "that was fun too."

Beck nodded, "well, I'm glad you had fun." He reached over the table and grabbed her hand, "I'll get you new sissors."

"Really?"

"Yes." He nodded.

* * *

><p>So why was it that Cat felt so tinglely after singing with Jade? She couldn't really be in love with her, could she?<p>

No, that's not even possible.

Infact it's a stupid suggestion.

Cat did _not _love Jade.

_At least I think I don't._

* * *

><p><strong>There's one more chapter, and yes...Broken Sissors belongs to me, wasn't it just amazing?...Just kidding...<strong>

**...anyway, I hope you liked this chapter (I know it wasn't the tragic heartache type but I still hope it was a little good...and I hope you like the ending tomorrow also...**

**...thanks for reading...**

**please, please, please review, I really want to know if I wrote it good or not.**


	3. Frozen Yogurt

**Hello, hello...first off let me say thank you to all that read/reviewed/whatever else there is with this story...that being said, I'm also sorry I didn't get this chapter up earlier, I couldn't get to the computer...**

**...I'm also thinking about making this a little longer than three chapters only, but I'm not sure if I should, so after I finish this one, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know...**

**Thanks again!**

* * *

><p>Cat woke up screaming again. What was with this dream?<p>

Who dreamed about their own death?

It was scary.

"Cat honey, are you okay?" Her mother yelled from behind the door. She played with the nob a bit, but the door wouldn't open it.

Cat relaxed her breathing before she climbed out of bed and unlocked her door, swiftly opening it she looked at her mother, "saw a mouse."

"A mouse?" Her mother questioned looking over her shoulder.

The young girl nodded, "yeah...at least I think it was a mouse. It got away though." She whispered. "It just kind of startled me."

The older Valentine wasn't sure whether she should believe her daughter or not, however she nodded along, "okay." She shrugged, "well, I'm off to bed." She smiled down at her little girl, "again."

"Love you." Cat whispered.

"You too." Was said over the shoulder of her disappearing mother as she closed her door behind her.

The red head sighed as she shut her own door and reached up to lock it. _What is that stupid dream about? _She wondered as she walked back to her bed, _things they'll never know. And they're not even true things...not really..._

She laid down in her bed again and grabbed Mr. Longneck, "goodnight giraffe." She whispered to the animal before closing her eyes again.

She didn't sleep.

* * *

><p>It was five thirty in the morning and someone was about to get a bit of a verbal abuse done to them.<p>

Jade was not happy.

"Hello?" She growled into her phone.

"Jadey?" It was Cat.

"What?" Jade didn't let her attitude drop.

Cat's answer was hesitant, "I really need to talk to someone right now." She whispered back.

Jade couldn't help but roll her eyes, "call Vega." She hissed before hanging up and slamming her body against the bed to go back to sleep.

Three seconds later and her phone was ringing again. She sighed heavily as she pulled it open once more, "What?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry," Cat stated, "it's just that...you're my best friend."

That made the darker haired girl sit up, "want to get some coffee?"

"At Skybucks?"

"How about the place across from Skybucks?" Jade questioned.

"I-Isn't that a frozen yogurt place?" Cat said shyly.

Jade wondered for a moment, then realizing Cat was right she quickly added, "fine, look whatever, do you want some frozen yogurt then?"

There was a pause on the line before Cat said, "okay."

"We'll meet up, okay." Jade nodded before hanging up the phone. She sighed and pushed the covers off of herself before climbing out of her bed. Not even bothering to change she grabbed her things and left.

* * *

><p>Jade was sitting at one of the tables outside when Cat arrived, she smiled as she saw Jade playing with a pair of spoons.<p>

And wait? What was resting on the other girls face?

"You have glasses?" Cat asked as she sat in front of the other girl.

Jade rolled her eyes before saying, "that is beside the point. What are we here for?"

"I need to talk to you." Cat told her.

"Right, okay," Jade took one of the bowls sitting in front of her and pushed it infront of the other girl, "I got this for you."

Cat smiled at the other girl's gesture, "thanks." She giggled.

Jade scratched her head, "yeah, whatever...moving on."

The red head nodded her head sadly before looking away from the table, "ooh, look!" She cried out, "there's a dog"! She pointed to the left of her and Jade's eyes followed her arm as Cat pointed out the woman jogging with her dog. "Oh, you know what that reminds me of?" Cat asked.

Jade looked at her as she shrugged, "I don't know, does it have anything to do with what you have to tell me?"

Cat shook her head sadly, "no...but this one time, there was this dog...and my brother and I we were walking down the street-the reason I was walking with him was because my mom didn't want him to go alone-anyway, the dog was there and we were walking past it and the sign said 'beware of dog' you know. My brother was all like, 'well the dog can't be that tough' so he walked over to the dog ignoring my calls and the dog was all like 'bark, bark, bark' and my brother walked closer and the dog bit him!" She explaned as she scooped some yogurt out of the bowl.

"Really?" Jade asked, her voice indicating that she was not interested in the story at all.

Cat nodded raising her eyebrows, "yup, true story." She smiled.

Jade shook her head, "great, so please...tell me why we're here?"

Cat shrugged, "well, because when I called you you asked me if I wanted to get coffee, so I suggested Skybucks and you said something like, how about the place across from Skybucks...and I was like that's a yo..."

"No, I meant tell me what you wanted to tell me." Jade snapped rudely.

Cat stayed quiet for a moment before asking, "do you think dreams are real?"

Jade who was eating her yogurt pondered at the question a moment before saying, "like, 'I want to be and actress' dream, or sleep dreams?"

"Sleep dreams."

The girl in pajama's sighed, "well, I do believe that to an extent dreams are real. Like, they can be."

"How so?" Cat asked. She was getting a little worried.

Jade sat up straighter and scratched her head before leaning her elbows on the table, "I don't know...like I'm pretty sure a one-eyed, fifty-foot, green, harry monster isn't gonna appear in my closet one day...no matter how awesome it would be...but I do think that if you dreamt about something more realistic that it could happen."

Cat leaned on the table too, "has it ever happened to you?" She wondered.

Jade shrugged, "once or twice...it wasn't a big deal though...I dreamt that for my birthday Beck would take me to that Sushi Bar just outside of town before we went to the beach and on my birthday that's what we did...but it was nothing huge."

Cat nodded, "oh."

"Why?"

The other girl was quiet as she looked around the not so busy street, before looking back to her friend, "you look pretty with glasses." She said after a moment, "n-not like you don't look pretty without them...it-it's just that the glasses, enhance the prettiness of it all...you know?"

Jade couldn't help the smile that came across her face, because Cat's panic was truly funny. It's like Cat thought Jade would waste her energy hurting her at the moment. And it was way to early to think about that...besides that, she had to save her energy for the walk back home.

"Thanks." She said, "now tell me the truth, why are you asking me about dreams?" Jade asked again.

Cat sighed, "well, I've had the same dream twice so far and I was wondering if there was anyway that it could happen at all for real." She shrugged, "but it can't...it's nothing."

Jade leaned back against her chair before saying, "well, what is the dream about?"

"Nothing." Cat said again.

"Did you know that some studies have shown that dreams are connected to pschological problems, and solving those problems normally make the dreams go away, especially if they're reaccuring dreams?" Jade wondered.

"N-no, I didn't know that." Cat honestly answered, "but I don't really have psychological problems."

Jade smiled, "right."

"I was just worried for no reason." Cat said.

"You woke me up at five thirty too tell me you're worried about nothing." Jade said.

Cat sighed, "so, if I fix my problem's then the dream will stop coming?"

Jade shrugged, "I guess." She sighed, "I've never really had this problem, so I can't say whether the studies are correct or not. However, if you have some kind of issue, it would probably be best to work it out, maybe then the dreams will stop."

"Should I wait and see if the dream occurs again?" Cat asked.

"I wouldn't, but it's really all on you." Jade told her, "I really have to go." She said as she stood up.

"Are you meeting up with Beck?" Cat asked, standing up as well.

Jade nodded, "scissor shopping." She smiled, "I love it when he takes me places."

"You just love him." Cat corrected.

"yeah," Jade grinned, "I really do."

* * *

><p>Back at her house Cat was contemplating, she was sitting at her desk and she was concentrating...<p>

...if the dream happened again she was gonna try to fix it.

...she just didn't know how...

* * *

><p><strong>So, is it good enough to continue?<strong>

**...and though I changed it to humor, it's still hurt and comfort, so you have to remember it's not gonna be all nice and pretty...**

**...but please let me know if you want more, because I have a basic plan as to what should happen next and how long it's gonna be...**

**...thanks again for reading...**

**Please review!**


	4. Realization

**Hey, hey, thanks for all the reviews...I always love hearing what you think (I especially like the long ones)...**

**...here's the next chapter...**

* * *

><p>"See, they fit well, don't they?" Jade asked her boyfriend as she stood at her locker looking at the new orange and black scissors that were jammed into her locker.<p>

Beck threw his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and nodded, "they look awesome."

Jade looked at him, "do you believe in dreams?" She asked. The conversation she had with Cat that morning kind of popped into her brain.

"What kind of dreams?" Beck wondered.

"Like, sleep dreams." Jade said, "do you believe they're real?"

"Yeah," Beck nodded, "they can be."

"That's what I thought."

"Why?"

Jade shrugged, "just wondering." She looked back to her locker and brushed her hand against the new scissors, "they do look nice."

Beck couldn't keep the smile from floating onto his face as he watched her stare in wonder at her locker. It was like she was just discovering it was there, "you want some coffee?" He asked.

Jade snapped out of her stare at the metal door, "please."

Beck nodded and leaned toward her, pressing their lips together passionately, "be back soon." He told her, squeezing her shoulder lightly, in a loving manner.

Jade smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Robbie, have you seen Tori?" Cat asked the boy who was standing at Andre's locker. She had been roaming around the school for the past thirty minutes looking for the younger Vega sister.<p>

"No, sorry." The boy answered, "hey, you didn't happen to see Andre anywhere did you?"

"No, why?"

"I'm kind of needing to talk to him." Robbie answered in his dorkish, boyish way, "personal issues."

And Cat giggled.

Robbie felt embarrassed before he ran away, dragging Rex with him.

However, Cat just laughed more, because Robbie had no idea that she wasn't laughing at him. What was funny was that _she _was looking for Tori, while _he _was looking for Andre.

Cat figured they had to be hiding out together somewhere.

"Hey, Cat." Sinjin greeted from behind.

Cat turned to face him still laughing a little, "what?"

"I'm looking for Jade, do you know where she is?" The boy asked.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows as the laugh disappeared, "no...and I'm sure she's not interested in whatever that is." She told him pointing to the long piece of wood in Sinjin's hand.

The tall boy looked at his object before saying, "this is a replica of the staff used in the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _movies." He smiled.

Cat nodded as another random laugh escaped her lips, "you know what that reminds me of?" She asked.

Sinjin just shook his head, "what?"

Cat pointed to the staff, "this one time, I found this stick on the grass outside in my yard and I was gonna pick it up and play fetch with my dog...but then," her face turned sad, "I realized I didn't have a dog..." She smiled again, "so I just played by myself."

Sinjin nodded, "fun." He told her, "I've done that before."

Cat's smile got wider, "yay!" She said before she walked away, continuing her search for Tori.

She ran into Jade.

Literally.

"Hey!" Jade hollered out as she slipped forward. However, when she turned around and noticed it was Cat, her mood shifted slightly, "hey," she repeated.

The red head smiled at her nervously, "sorry," she claimed. "Hey!" She practically shouted her mood changing completely, "have you seen Tori?" She asked.

The other girl simply said, "ew, no."

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "well, Sinjin is looking for you." She warned her friend.

Jade sighed, "gross."

"Is there anyone you'd be happy seeing?" Cat wondered allowed.

Jade nodded, "yeah, Beck, with my coffee...or you know, Beck without my coffee." She shrugged, "but it'd be nice if he brought my coffee."

"Oh." She didn't mean to sound hurt.

Jade examined the smaller girls face before saying, "I don't mind seeing you that much either."

All of a sudden Cat was feeling a lot better, "let me know if you see Tori." She told Jade.

She completely ignored Jade's 'no' as she walked away, because Jade had said she didn't mind seeing her.

* * *

><p>"You can't just admit that you like me, not even a little!" Tori hollered out in an angry rage.<p>

Andre shook his head, "you don't understand how difficult it would be if I did." He told her, he sounded a little off.

Tori shook her head, "God! Can you even do one thing right?" She wondered.

Jade smiled, "yeah, he can tell you how he really feels."

"Hey, knock it off," Beck said looking at her.

Jade shrugged, "this is ridiculous, you always take her side."

"I'm not taking her side," Beck argued, "I'm just saying..."

"I know what you're saying!" Jade snapped folding her arms across her chest as she descended the stairs, "you love her."

Beck erupted in a sarcastic laugh as he followed the girl's motions, "babe, you know that's not true." He told her.

And Cat's eyes wandered back to Tori and Andre, because she really couldn't stand to look at Jade so hurt.

"This is stupid," Tori said putting a hand on his shoulder, "just tell me how you feel."

Andre sighed, "I don't..." He shook his head and grabbed her hand from his shoulder, "I don't love you anymore Zora."

_Zora?_ Cat wondered, _who is Zora?_

"And cut!" Sikowitz hollered out. He looked at Andre and Tori, then at Beck and Jade, "see how well the scenes mesh if you add real life drama." He smiled skipping up the steps.

_Oh yeah! _Cat's thoughts cried out, _it was all an act. _She looked across the isle at Jade and Beck who were sitting back down, Beck was whispering into his girlfriends ear as Jade smiled. She wasn't heartbroken after all.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang Cat was following Tori out the door, "hey Tori?" She said in a sing-song voice.<p>

The girl looked at her, "what's up?" She asked.

Although Cat believed Jade's theory on dreams, she wanted a second opinion, and who better to ask than Tori Vega, "what do you think about sleep dreams?" She asked.

Tori looked a little confused as she asked, "huh?"

Cat shrugged, "sleep dreams." She said, "you know, when you're sleeping and you have a dream. Do you think they're real?"

Tori shrugged, "they can be, I guess."

"How so?"

"Well, sometimes my dreams act as Deja Vu, you know...I dream about one thing and the next day it happens...but it's not always that way. Sometimes people just dream bizarre things."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?" Tori wondered.

Cat sighed, "I've just had the same dream a few times, and I was wondering if it meant anything."

"What dream?" The Vega girl asked.

"Nothing to worry about." Cat told her before walking away.

And Tori was a little confused. However, the whisper coming from the janitor's closet distracted her and she quickly went inside to see her secret boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"So what movie should we see tonight?" Beck asked Jade as they made their way down the hall holding hands.<p>

Jade leaned on her boyfriend a bit as she sighed, "I don't know...there's that new mystery/thriller/horror thing about that doll and the clown."

"Do you really wanna see another movie like that?" Beck asked as they stopped at his locker.

Jade scratched her head, "no..." She trailed off.

Beck was a bit surprised as he knelt down to look inside his locker for his history book, he looked at her, "no?" He wondered allowed.

Jade looked at him biting her lip nervously, "would you make fun of me if I wanted to see that sappy romance story?" She whispered.

Beck grinned at her in amazement, "Oh, yeah, totally." He grabbed his book and stood back up, closing the locker with his foot, "the fairy tale one...or the one about the writer?" He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

Jade sighed contently, "I was thinking the writer...fairy tales are kind of lame."

"Okay," Beck said, spinning the girl around so they were facing the doors together, "we'll see the sappy romance one." He told her as he led her to the door.

* * *

><p>That night Cat woke up screaming for the third time in a row, however, this time her mother didn't rush to her room.<p>

Cat called Jade...

...and once again Jade was a little annoyed about being bothered so early.

"Hello?" She asked.

Cat sighed, "I had the dream again." She whispered.

"What dream?" Jade asked.

Cat was confused, because she knew she had told Jade about it, "the dream we talked about."

"Oh...So why'd you call me?" The girl whispered.

Cat shrugged, "I didn't know what else to do."

She heard Jade yawn over the line before the girl said, "just...try and change it, you know...work it out, and hopefully it'll go away."

"Okay," Cat whispered. She heard Jade shift around on her bed a little. The red head stood up and walked over to her light switching it on. She sat down at her desk.

"I'm sure the dream is nothing though." Jade told her, "so, whatever you do don't worry about it."

Cat nodded, "thanks."

"Whatever." Jade said before she hung up.

Cat grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before she began writing everything down.

_1.) Mr. Longneck really was the greatest stuffed giraffe anyone could ever ask for, he was the nicest friend too._

_2.) She loved her family more than anything in the world, she loved her mother who loved her unconditionally, she loved her brother and his crazy wackyiness, and she loved her father even though he was no longer a major part of her life._

_3.) She never once told Rex that she liked him, and it was perfectly okay by her, she hated that puppet. That was saying something too because Cat Valentine didn't hate anything._

_4.) Lane really was the greatest guidance counselor ever. That and he used SO much lotion._

_5.) She knew Trina had talent somewhere hidden inside, and she figured if she dug hard enough she'd find it eventually. It probably didn't involve singing, or dancing, or acting, or any other kind of performing, but she definitely had talent somewhere._

_6.) Andre was an awesome guy, he was going places. He probably wouldn't make it as an actor, but he would definitely be on the top charts as a song writer. She always would be his Lil' Red._

_7.) She never liked Robbie as more than a friend, it didn't matter what anyone else tried to say, they were not perfect for each other. He was lost, and she was lost, but they were not each other's maps._

_8.) Sikowitz always would be the best teacher ever, and she wondered if the coconuts made him see this coming...because they did give him visions. Were they only good visions? Or were there some bad ones thrown in there too?_

_9.) Tori was awesome, she was funny and sweet and just an all around good hearted, amazing person. Cat was really truly lucky to have known her._

_10.) Cat would always remember Sinjin as the freaky tall lanky kid with glasses who was always stalking Jade, but she also knew he would never love Jade as much as she did._

_11.) Beck was an awesome friend. He was sweet and kind and caring, and really good for Jade. Cat hated how good he was too her sometimes because he wasn't her...even though he gave Jade exactly what Cat could've given her, they still weren't the same. She truly knew how happy Jade and Beck were together and that's all she ever wanted, just to see Jade happy...even if she wasn't the one doing it._

_12.) She loved Jade, she loved Jade almost more than anything in the world, she always would...but they weren't meant to be together and she knew it, Jade was meant for Beck, Beck was meant for Jade, they were made for each other. However, Jade was Cat's best friend and for that fact alone she would always love her, Jade was the one there for her when everything went wrong, when she felt like a failure, when she just needed someone to lean on...Jade was always there, and for that she was truly blessed._

Cat stared at the paper reading each number twice.

How in the world was she supposed to stop the dream from reoccuring?

Reading 10, 11, and 12 again she realized that she really did love Jade...and not just as a best friend like she thought she did. No, Cat actually loved Jade...

"I'm in love with her..." She whispered bewildered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we have the next chapter, hope it was good...<strong>

**...please let me know how it turned out...**

**...thanks for reading...**


	5. Haircut

**Hello, hello!**

**Thanks so much for reading, and thanks for the reviews...**

* * *

><p>Cat read the list again, just to be sure she had it all right. She just wanted to be certain that it was all there.<p>

The new found realization of being in love with her best friend didn't sidetrack her too much though because she really wanted this dreamto stop. "Dream?" She whispered to herself, "more like nightmare." She shook her head with a sigh.

"Number 1.) Mr. Longneck really was the greatest stuffed giraffe anyone could ever ask for, he was the nicest friend too." She read aloud.

She considered calling Jade. However, she didn't consider it long because now that she knew the truth, now that she knew she was in love iwth Jade. The truth behind her feelings, the truth behind herself she was afraid to talk to Jade, she didn't know how to act around her. She didn't know what to say.

Also, she was kind of afraid of bothering the other girl, yet again. It was only four thirty.

The only thing she could think of doing was going for a walk. So she pushed herself out of her chair and grabbed her jacket. It took her a few minutes, but she finally got her feet to walk down the stairs throwing her jacket on along the way. As soon as she stepped outside she just let her feet carry her away, not even thinking about where she was going.

She wasn't expecting to end up at Beck's place.

"Oh, no!" She whispered, because she found herself knocking on the door. "What are you doing!" She hissed to herself as she pulled her hand back. _Maybe he didn't hear me? _She thought hopefully. The thought passed when she heard a noise that sounded like movement from inside the RV.

A minute later Beck was at the door with his hair rousled and shirtless. he rubbed his eyes, "hey." He greeted after a moment.

Cat just waved.

Beck squeezed his eyes shut to wake up a little more before he said, "what's up?"

Cat still said nothing.

The boy was utterly confused. And after a moment the confused expression vanished and it was replaced with a worried one, "Jade's okay right?" He asked, his eyes drifting behind her.

And the red head looked behind herself as well before realizing dumbly that Jade didn't come with her, "Jade's fine." She said as she locked eyes with the tan boy again.

He was relieved again, yet still very, very confused.

Cat shrugged, "I just thought you should know that." She told him nodding.

Beck tried to understand, however he totally didn't get it, "you came her to tell me that Jade is fine."

It wasn't a question, however Cat still answered, "no." She shook her head.

Beck waited patiently.

She seriously contemplated telling him about her dream, she thought about telling him how she felt about her best friend, how she felt about his girlfriend.

And for some reason, she even thought about telling him about Andre and Tori.

"I also wanted to tell you that..." She paused.

* * *

><p>"I told him that he should cut his hair!" Cat said exasparrated.<p>

And Mr. Longneck was listening intently on her bed.

She was pacing back and forth, "if he cut's his hair, Jade will break up with him." She said bewildered before she smiled to herself, "hey, maybe that's not so bad."

She looked at her stuffed friend, "I truly am wrong aren't I?"

Mr. Longneck didn't answer of course.

Cat shook her head before she sat down next to him, "Jade won't break up with him if he cuts his hair." She told him, picking the giraffe up. She looked him right in the eyes, "and I really didn't mean to tell him that." She confessed, "I really don't think he shoud cut his hair, it truly is lovely."

The giraffe didn't blink, just stared straight at her, and Cat knows that no matter what Mr. Longneck would be there no matter what...and it didn't matter what she said, he'd always agree with her.

That gave her an idea.

Her eyes lit up just like the lightbulbs did in the cartoons when someone gets hit with a brilliant idea.

"Mr. Longneck..." She paused for a minute, and it wasn't just for dramatic effect, she really wanted to word it all right. She shook her head, "Mr. Longneck, you really are a great friend, you're so nice and kind." She shrugged, "and I'm really glad that you are mine. You're the best stuffed giraffe anyone could ever ask for." She smiled as she hugged the thing close to her heart.

She hoped this idea worked. If it did, everything would be grand.

* * *

><p>"I doubt she actually meant cut your hair." Jade told her boyfriend later that morning as they sat in the Asphalt Cafe.<p>

Beck sighed, "but she sounded so serious."

Jade of course rolled her eyes, "when does she ever _not _sound serious?" She looked him in the eyes, "it's Cat, she says weird things and tells people to do stupid things...but she never really means it." Jade smiles her rare smile, "and if you cut your hair you know I'll kill you."

Beck nodded, "that's noted." He lifted his coffee and quickly took a drink.

Jade's smile was gone now, "great." She sighed.

Beck looked in the direction the blue-green eyes were staring at, he smiled when he noticed Tori, Andre and Robbie making their way of to them.

His girlfriend was seriously dramatic.

"Hello." Tori greeted them happily.

Jade looked at her, "you're wearing a tutu."

Tori looked down at her clothes, "I am not." She said offended, "this is a skirt," she pointed down.

Jade raised her eyebrows, "_I am not, this is a skirt_!" She mocked Tori's voice.

Tori sat down across from the gothic girl and hissed, "I don't talk like that!"

Jade smiled, "you know, if you weren't wearing a tutu I might have just left you alone." She shrugged as she stood up, "maybe."

Tori glared at her, "it's not a tutu!"

Jade shook her head, "no." She said, "no, I wouldn't have left you alone." She looked at Beck, "see you later."

Beck nodded, "bye."

Jade gave him an evil grin before she leaned down next to Tori's ear and said, "_it's not a tutu!" _Mocking the girl once more.

Tori turned around to argue once more, but Jade was gone.

* * *

><p>"How's that dream thing of yours going?" Jade asked as she approached the smaller girl.<p>

Cat spun around so fast her head whacked into her locker, "ow!" She hissed out before looking to Jade, "hey." She tried to smile, but she was sure her cheeks were the color of her hair by now.

Jade chuckled at her.

It made her feel worse, now she felt sick.

Jade was laughing at her.

"You wanna do that again?" Jade asked, a big smile on her face. "Cause that was funny!"

Cat felt the tears prickle in her eyes, and before she let them fall she turned to look busy inside her locker.

When the raven haired girl noticed this she stopped laughing. She then took a step toward the other girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "hey, don't be a baby okay." She shook her head, "I was just messing around."

Cat felt like she was melting, Jade was actually touching her.

She couldn't move though, she couldn't let Jade know she was okay.

All she could do was stare inside her locker.

It's like the other girl had froze her in place.

Jade removed her hand from the shorter girls shoulder and shrugged, "okay...well, I'm sorry I guess." She looked around the hall before quickly adding, "tell no one I said that."

Cat nodded.

Jade sighed, "and uh...next time you think about telling Beck to cut his hair...do me a favor and don't." She nodded once more before she walked away.

* * *

><p>Cat turned around a little late, she was left watching the other girl walk away.<p>

Jade had tried to comfort her and Cat didn't do anything to help her out.

Jade was actually being decent.

And Cat did nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, thanks for reading...hope it's still good...<strong>

**...please review and let me know what you think**

**...your oppinion means alot to me so: Good/Bad/In-Between...whatever**

**...just let me know...**

**Thanks!**


	6. Crossing Off A Number

**Here is the next chapter...**

**...yay...**

* * *

><p>It's like she could feel the pain coarse through her veins as the car crashed. Waking up once more Cat quickly drank the water she had placed on her table the night before.<p>

It seemed like every time she woke up between four and five A.M.

Right now it was five.

She pulled herself out of bed and crossed her room over to her desk. Crossing off number one with the pen she had next to the list, Cat red number two.

_2.) She loved her family more than anything in the world, she loved her mother who loved her unconditionally, she loved her brother and his crazy wackyiness, and she loved her father even though he was no longer a major part of her life._

"It worked." She whispered. "Saying what happened to Mr. Longneck took away part of my dream." She couldn't help the small smile that floated across her face. "I figured it out!" She shouted within her whisper, throwing her hands in the air and doing a little happy dance.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Tori's groggily voice was on the other end.<p>

Cat was literally bouncing on her fet, "hey Tori!" She gushed.

"What?" The younger Vega asked warily.

Cat let a small giggle escape her lips, "it so totally worked."

"Okay," it was drawn out. "What worked?" Tori asked.

Cat sighed, "that's right you don't know...well remember I told you about my dream, and how it keeps occuring?"

"Sure."

"I made a list!" Cat squeeled. "I made a list and all I have to do is do whatever the list says and it'll be crossed off." She smiled to herself, "how exciting is that?" She questioned.

Tori sighed, "I guess it's kind of exciting."

Cat's mood immediately dropped a level; like she wanted to hear _'i guess it's kind of exciting' _"Only kind of?"

Tori said, "yes, as it is five thirty in the morning it is only kind of exciting."

Cat shrugged, "well, whatever!" She replied, "it's more than kind of exciting to me." She shrugged, "I'm way excited. You know why?"

"Why?"

"It was a very, very bad dream."

* * *

><p>At school that day, Cat practically ran over to Jade as the gothic-type girl stood in the line at the coffee cart. "Jadey!" She hollered as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl.<p>

Yes, she was ignoring the flip-floppy thing her heart was doing at the moment.

The impact of the hug made Jade spill the coffee she had already in her hand, "ugh," she sighed, "Cat look what you did!"

"I-I'm sorry." Cat said quickly.

Jade couldn't take Cat being sad this early, it would throw her whole day out of whack so she gave her best light smile, even though there was hot coffee currently staining her shirt, "it's cool...I like it better there." She pointed to the dark spot. "It's whatever." She shrugged.

"Really."

Jade nodded, beginning to say 'yeah, sure it's fine.' However she stopped midway into the word and said, "well...no, give me five dollars."

Cat was confused however she took five dollars from her pocket and handed it over, "here."

"Yeah, this will buy Beck's coffee." Jade stepped up in the line. "So why were you so excited?" she wondered.

And when Cat opened her mouth, no words came out, it's like she just now realized she was talking to Jade.

The one she was in love with.

"Cat?" Jade asked.

The red head just shook, "what's that Andre?" She hollered out to the open.

Jade shrugged confused, "Andre? What?" She looked around.

"Yeah, hold on Tori, I'll be right over!" Cat hollered out.

As Cat walked away Jade sighed before hollering after the smaller girl, "you know if you're gonna act like someone's calling for you, you should probably stick to the same person!"

When she turned around again, Jade was at the head of the coffee cart.

She looked the man up and down, "I thought you were just the Grub Truck man."

Festus shook his head, "I need the extra money."

Jade nodded, "okay."

"What drink did you want?" Festus asked after a moment.

Jade shook her head, "I'm not buying coffee from you." She shrugged at his confused face before snapping, "you sent us to Yerba!"

And with that she walked away.

* * *

><p>"I really have to find a way to talk to her," Cat said to herself. "I'll freeze up over the phone, I run away or embarrass myself face to face." She then got a brilliant idea. Or at least she thought it was brilliant.<p>

"You can't go wrong with texting." She smiled to herself pulling out her pearphone, "I hope."

**Jade, I really need to tell you about my dream thing, but we can't do it face to face.  
>-Cat<strong>

_Yeah, there's no harm in that._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's that chapter...<strong>

**...let me know, is it getting worse? **

**...thanks for reading, please review...**


	7. Sikowitz's Class

**Hello, Hello...**

**...Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Cat realized as she stepped into Sikowitz's class that she had this class with Jade too...so it probably wasn't a good idea to text her that now.<p>

Cat knows Jade pretty well.

So, she knows she won't just stay quiet, she'll try to say something to her.

So, the text might have been a bit of a mistake.

"Hello, Cat." Her favorite teacher greeted as he wiped himself off after climbing in through the window.

Cat waved her hand as she made her way to a chair.

"How would you like to start the class with a group today?" Sikowitz asked as he stood on the stage.

"Oh, wow really!" Cat gushed excitedly, "you never let me lead!"

Sikowitz shrugged, "yeah, well..." He looked around and picked a magnet shaped like a coconut off of the chalkboard ledge, "where did this come from?" He wondered aloud.

Cat smiled, she was excited. She never got to lead a group, and she had always wondered who she'd pick for her group.

Her conclusion had always been; Tori, Jade, Madison, Andre and Evan.

Madison and Evan rarely got any stage time so she had always felt a little bad for them so she considered them.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later the classroom started filling up with people. As always Beck and Jade were last.<p>

Cat couldn't help but stare as the couple entered the room.

And she felt bad because Jade was so beautiful...

...and Beck was an awesome guy, it wasn't right for her to want to steal Jade from him.

But the feeling wouldn't go away.

"Hey," Tori greeted as she sat beside the smaller girl.

"Hi!' Cat waved to her as her thoughts quickly went away.

Tori smiled at her, "what's up?" She wondered.

Cat was about to answer but she felt someone tapping her arm, looking up she saw Beck looking at her confused, "Jade says you won't talk to her?" He wondered.

Cat looked at him then looked behind him seeing Jade sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, "it's not that...I just..." She shook her head because she just didn't know how to explain.

Beck shrugged, "she's a little confused."

Cat sighed, "I'll do something about it later," she said, again looking toward Jade's direction.

Beck nodded as he walked toward his girlfriend.

Cat watched before looking at Tori again, "hi!" She waved again.

Tori looked confused a moment before saying, "you're not talking to Jade?"

Cat shrugged, "well..."

She didn't get to finish, Sikowitz interrupeted.

"Good morning class," he smiled doing a little jig on the stage before saying, "today is all about complete improv, again..." He shrugged, "Cat you get to pick your group, and the scene will take place at a country fair."

As the teacher stepped off the stage Cat clapped in joy before she skipped up to the stage, "okay...I pick, Tori, Madison, Andre, Evan...and...J..." She cut herself off because she didn't know if she could do a scene with Jade. She shook her head though because it was something that always happened...

...before they started the improv class Jade and Cat had promised to always pick each other when it was their turn to form a group.

She shook her head, "Jade." She just couldn't break the promise.

* * *

><p>She watched Jade as she stood up, Beck reached up and patted her back as she walked toward the stage.<p>

Sikowitz took a chair in the back and smiled, "great, whenever you're ready." He told her.

Cat smiled before fixing her hair, she did her best country accent because she thought it'd add to the comic part of it, "if you just look at all the doodads and thingamabob's do you see everything Chelsea!" She exclaimed grabbing Tori's arm, "it's wonderful isn't it!["

Tori nodded, "yeah," she mocked Cat's accent, "I think Rufus is enjoying himself also, aren't you boy?" She asked Evan who was now on his hands and knees being a dog.

Evan let out a happy bark.

Madison was on her hands and knees to as Andre and Jade held hand and made their way over to the other three, "why hello!" Jade greeted in her sweet farm girl accent. She smiled, "my name is Betsy-Sue Goldenheart, and this is my boyfriend Jack, we're from Alabama!" She smiled toward Tori and Cat.

Cat smiled opening her mouth to say something but instead she pointed toward the back, "and what is that?" She asked her eyes getting wide.

Jade looked that way before looking back toward the red head, "oh, well that there is just a Ferris Wheel, don't they have those where you come from." She asked smiling happily toward the other two.

Cat shrugged, "I don't think so." She looked at Tori, "do we?"

Madison randomly started growling before Evan pretended to tackle her.

Jade screamed jumping back, "Jack, Jack, that dog is fighting my Maureen, get that thing away from her!"

Andre immediately jumped into action trying to pull the 'dog' off of the other 'dog.'

Cat looked at the dogs worried a moment before looking up to Jade, "I'm sorry, I-I don't know what's wrong with him."

As soon as Andre pulled Evan off of Madison, he pretended to put a leash on her before standing back up.

Jade shook her head, "you people have a bad animal...you need to pest control!"

Cat shook her head, "he's really not that bad."

Jade just smiled as she walked away after all Betsy-Sue Goldenheart was an extremely nice farm girl.

* * *

><p>Before Tori could say anything else Sikowitz had hollered out, "Quick change of scene!"<p>

Jade Jumped back toward Cat screaming, "oh my god! There's a giant dinosaur coming our way!"

Cat let out a little scream (though it wasn't intended, she was just started by Jade standing so close to her).

Andre quickly moved around pretending to hold some kind of wepon as he spoke with a heavy Australian accent, "don't worry, these beauties aren't anything to be scared of." He told them, "they've been trained well."

Evan nodded, speaking with his own Australian accent, "right there mate, they've only got a sweet tooth for soda."

"Did you say Sodie?" Tori asked, speaking in an old lady tone.

Evan nodded, "yeah, soda's the only thing they eat."

Jade shook her head, "yeah, right there's no way a dinosaur doesn't eat human flesh, that would never work. Didn't you ever see them dinosaur movies?" She looked at Cat, "you just can't train an un-trainable beast." She shrugged, "hence the un-trainable part."

Cat smiled, she couldn't help it...her and Jade would just make an awesomely adorable power couple...but she broke character with that smile, she also didn't speak. The smile just lingered on.

And Jade looked confused, because normally when she said something in a scene the person she was talking to would say something back.

However, Cat stayed quiet. She just smiled.

* * *

><p>"Cut!" Sikowitz hollered.<p>

"B-but we weren't done." Madison said.

Andre nodded, "yeah, we barely got anywhere with that scene."

Tori shrugged, as she walked back toward her chair.

And Cat felt a little weird because everyone seemed a little disappointed that their scene was over.

* * *

><p>When she reached her seat and Sikowitz started speaking about improv and a coconut and how actors could improve their work, her pearphone buzzed.<p>

She reached into her bag and grabbed the small device.

**What was that up there?  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat looked up toward the girl and sighed, the vibe she got from the text was that Jade was a little upset. Acting/Writing/and singing meant everything to Jade, she took every part of it seriously, so Cat couldn't help but wonder if her friend was a little mad at her.

**Sorry, I got distracted by the picture of the mouse on Sikowitz's wall.  
>-Cat<strong>

She lied because:

1.) There was no picture.  
>2.) She got distracted by Jade's eyes, her hair, her face, her posture, her everything really.<p>

**Oh, well...what picture?  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat knew Jade was just too lazy to erase the 'oh, well' part before she got Cat's lie and asked what picture. So she sighed to herself because the lazy side of the gothic girl was played a major role in why Cat loved her.

It was weird that she didn't see this before.

How had she never realized she was in love with Jade?

**Okay there is no picture, I just got distracted.  
>-Cat<strong>

The girl waited patiently for the next text.

It came a second later.

**By what?  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat read the message twice before typing:

**By you.**

As her figure hovered over the send button, she wondered how the taller girl would react to that.

However she was too afraid to find out.

Instead she erased that message and typed:

**The cupcakes they have at Skybucks.  
>-Cat<strong>

Jade probably wouldn't like the truth anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so thanks for all of those reading, and thanks for the reviews, I truly love them, they inspire me...<strong>

**...and with that, please review...**


	8. Food Fight

**And yay we have a new chapter, thanks for the previous reviews, as always they are awesome...**

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know if I can do anything," Jade whispered, "I don't know if I can breathe anymore..."<em>

_"Yes, you can, I'll help you." Beck slowly leaned toward her, "I promise you'll never feel this way again."_

_The sentence ended with a kiss._

* * *

><p>Cat saw that picture every day in her mind; Beck trying to comfort her Jade after she herself was gone.<p>

Her Jade?

_My Jade? _She wondered as she sat at the lunch table in the Asphalt Cafe that day. She certainly wished that the other girl was her Jade. It would make all of this so much less confusing.

Life didn't work that way.

The small red head picked up her water bottle and took a drink of it as she looked over her notes for Algebra II. She totally forgot they had a test in that class today.

Seriously, she didn't understand why Hollywood Arts even had regular normal classes, they were a performing arts school. Math, History, Science and English; not exactly a performing art. However, it was a no option type of thing, so she went with it.

So, instead of eating like she should be during lunch, she was studying some stupid math thing she was probably never going to use again.

* * *

><p>"You wanna sit somewhere else?" Jade asked as her boyfriend handed her a package of food from the Grub Truck.<p>

Beck nodded a thank you at Festus before he directed Jade away from the truck, "why?" He asked looking at his own lunch.

Jade shrugged, "I don't know, I think Cat's mad at me and she's already sitting there so..."

"I don't think she's mad at you." Beck added.

Jade sighed, "look it doesn't matter..."

"Good so we'll sit at the same table." The boy finished.

Jade glared at him a moment, but it didn't work. He simply pointed in the direction of the table and stared his girlfriend down until Jade was walking over to the table.

With a content and happy smile on his face, Beck followed.

* * *

><p>Cat sensed someone coming as she typed the keys on her calculator trying to figure the numbers so she looked up to see who it was.<p>

And of course it had to be Beck and Jade.

Of course.

"Hey Cat," Jade said as she sat down across from the other girl.

"S'up." Beck greeted opening his food package as he set his backpack down before sitting down.

_Just be cool, _Cat thought. _You are an actress, you act all the time in school, even outside of school. Pretend it's just a normal day and you're still Jade's best friend. _She shook her head, _well, you are still Jade's best friend, however, you need to act like you're her best friend and not the person who is completely irrevocably in love with her._

"Hi," she finally whispered out. Did she really have to literally give herself a mental peptalk just to greet Jade?

She was begining to think this was hopeless.

Looking back toward the couple she noticed they were looking at each other in the loving way that couple's do so much. The one where they look deeply into one another's eyes, like they can see each other's everything.

Cat wanted that.

She looked back at her math homework, but not long enough; she had to look up because she heard a strange noise. As soon as she looked back up Jade was silently laughing at Beck who now had spaghetti in his hair.

Cat looked to the left of Beck where Sinjin was on his knees collecting contents from his apparent spilt tray.

"Oh, you think it's funny do you?" Beck asked his girlfriend.

Jade tried to play it cool. She tried to stop laughing and tell hims she didn't, but come on! If you saw a scene like that you cannot say you wouldn't laugh.

Anything that had Sinjin tripping made Jade's day.

The raven haired girl just shrugged, "I'm so-"

She was cut off as Beck simply tossed a few noodles her way.

Now he was laughing as she sat there with her mouth open speechless.

Beck waggled his eyebrows, "is it funny now?" He wondered.

Jade wiped her face off because that just happened to be the place the noodles hit. "Did you really just do that?" She asked.

Beck shrugged, "Oh, you know."

Cat was transfixed by the sight before her; how adorable was Jade when she was embarrassed/angry/and having fun (totally weird combination).

"I can't believe you..." Jade shook her head trailing her sentence off, "oh, my God!" She glared at him a moment before grabbing her coffee.

She couldn't resist.

"No," Beck warned her. "Jade, no!"

She did it anyway.

And as the coffee ran through his hair and seeped his clothing and ran down his face, somehow Beck was still smiling.

Jade gave him a wicked grin, "what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

And Beck pulled her in for a kiss. It was random, and it was unexpected. But it was totally him.

Cat had to immediately look away. She couldn't watch them kiss in front of her because it would make her feel worse.

Jade was happy with Beck, how could she ever try and take her happiness away from her just so she herself might get the chance to be with the girl.

Beck loved Jade.

Slamming her book she stood up and left the Asphalt Cafe as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Jade who normally never cared for her surroundings while she was in the middle of kissing Beck pushed away from her boyfriend.<p>

"Where'd Cat go?" She wondered.

She wondered this because she heard the book slam. It was unlike Cat, the girl had never cared whether Beck and Jade kissed in front of her before. It's what boyfriend's and girlfriend's do.

Beck shrugged as he reached up to try and pick a spaghetti noodle from her hair, "I don't know." He said.

His fingers were literally a second away from the noodle before Jade stood up, "I'll be right back."

Beck sighed, "where are you going?" He was having fun.

Jade pointed toward the school, "I have to find out why she's mad at me." She told him.

And Beck understood.

* * *

><p>"Cat!" The short girl heard her name hollered from a little ways away as she put her books in her locker.<p>

Before turning around she knew it was Jade. She could just tell by the voice.

She turned to face the girl after taking a deep breath, she wasn't gonna stutter, she wasn't gonna embarrass herself. "What?" she asked when the taller girl was near enough.

Jade folded her arms, "why'd you leave?" She asked, "why are you mad at me?"

Cat shook her head, "I'm not mad at you Jadey." She couldn't stop the nickname from slipping through her lips.

Jade shrugged, "then wh-" She stopped talking as her eyes followed Cats hand.

The red head didn't even realize she was doing it until she felt the noodle in her hand, she looked at it a moment before looking around for a trash can. When she found one and threw the noodle away she turned back to Jade, "I'm not mad at you." She repeated.

Jade shrugged and tried her best to nod, "then why do you run away whenever I try to talk to you? Why'd you leave the table?"

"I seriously had to help both Andre and Tori this morning." Cat lied before saying, "and I had to put my book away, that's the only reason I left the table." She tried her best to sound positive, not sad or upset.

But Jade wouldn't hear of it, "Cat?"

Cat sighed, "fine." She stated. This was it, she was gonna tell Jade the truth, "the only reason I run from you Jade, the reason I left the table today is because I," wow she really was doing it. She's getting proud of herself now. "because I lo-" She trailed off.

Jade waited patiently.

Cat shook her head, she couldn't do it. "I look at you and Beck everyday. The way you look at each other so strongly, lovingly and passionate." She sighed, "I just hate looking at it, I hate watching it because I want it so badly. I want that so badly." She told her.

At least it was part of the truth.

Jade took a step toward her and set a hand upon her shoulder, "Cat, you'll have that someday." Jade told her honestly.

Coming from a girl who doesn't do compliments or nice things like advice or something, Cat had to believe it was true.

It wasn't a side of Jade she saw that much, but it was definitely a side she loved.

Just as much as she loved evey other side of the taller girl.

"You'll just have to wait until the right person comes around and claims they're worth your time." She smiled, "then they'll have to prove it to you," she shrugged, "and me, because if they even dare treat you wrong...well I know what goes on." She gave Cat a wink that made her knees go weak, "I'll be sure they get what's coming to them."

Cat smiled, "thanks." She whispered.

Jade really wasn't making it any easier on her now.

* * *

><p><strong>And this chapter is complete, thanks again for reading I appreciate it much...<strong>

**...hope you enjoy**

**...please review...**


	9. Number Two Part I

**Hey, so thanks for those reviews they're all awesome and yeah...thanks**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for giving me a ride." Cat told the boy as Beck pulled into the Valentine driveway.<p>

Beck looked across the seat toward the other girl and smiled, "it's no problem," he shrugged it off as it was no big deal.

Cat smiled as she looked between Beck and Jade who was sitting in the middle part of the seat, "well, I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

Jade nodded, "whatever."

Beck gave a small wave.

Cat sighed and pushed the door to the small truck open, "bye."

"Bye," the young couple said in unison.

As Cat slammed the door shut Jade scooted over to the passenger side of the truck and buckled up before waiting on her boyfriend to pull away from the driveway.

Beck waited until Cat was inside before he pulled away, "you know why she didn't take her car?" He asked.

Jade just shook her head, "no, I thought she had."

"Oh." As Beck steered the way toward his RV he glanced at his girlfriend, "is everything okay between you two?"

Jade nodded, "I think so." She folded her arms across her chest and stared forward, "I don't think she was mad at me, but I don't know. She sent this text saying she had to tell me something but we couldn't talk in person yesterday, and now she's acting fine, like nothing happened at all."

"Why was she so upset earlier?" Beck wondered as he turned right at the corner.

Jade shrugged, "she said she didn't like looking at us because we were so _us_ being in love and all."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><em>2.) She loved her family more than anything in the world, she loved her mother who loved her unconditionally, she loved her brother and his crazy wackiness, and she loved her father even though he was no longer a major part of her life.<em>

Cat folded the sheet of paper up once more and stuffed it back into her backpack before walking toward the stairs. "So, I just tell them I love them." She shrugged, it couldn't be that hard.

She reached the foot of the stairs and had to back up quickly as her brother dashed throught the room with a fire extingquisher. "What's going on!" She hollered out following the older boy.

"I was trying to bake." Was the answer she got.

"In the oven?" Cat asked.

"Well yeah," Cat watched as he struggled to take the pin off of the extinguisher.

"Let me do it!" Cat hollered to him as she made her way across the kitchen and grabbed it from the boy. She pulled the pin off quickly and aimed the nozzle toward the flamed oven.

When the fire was dead she looked at him with wide angry eyes, she rarely got angry but it was there, "Mom said you weren't aloud to use the oven without her or me around."

"But you were just upstairs." Her brother pointed out.

Cat shook her head slamming the extinguisher on the island top, "in the same room!"

"I'm sorry." The taller Valentine whispered.

"God, you're supposed to be older than me and I somtimes worry about the things that you do because you're no more mature than I am." She shook her head, "and I'm mature so I mean you're not as mature as I am...and..." She trailed off noticing the chocolate candy laying on the table, "ooh, candy!" She smiled excitedly before walking over to the table and opening the box, helping herself to the contents inside.

"Hey," she said looking up to her brother once more.

He looked sad, kind of disappointed, upset. "What?" He asked as he eyed her.

"I love you." She whispered, "even if you are a little too much to handle."

It seemed to help him a little as a light smile spread upon his features. "Thanks. I love you too."

As she watched her older brother walk away she smiled to herself _one down two to go_.

She already knew how to say it to her mother, it was simple she'd just tell her tonight, she'll have to go a little more in depth with it though because her mother hears it every night already when she comes home for work. Cat always wanted to tell her every night, she used to do the same with their dad until he moved away after the divorce from her mother.

It was one of the things Cat and Jade had in common; they both had divorced parents. It was also different though because Jade's father came of as a man who had parenthood issues and hated his daughter most of the time. Jade was neglected. Cat on the other hand had a father that cared about her immensily but he wasn't around that much anymore because he was always so busy with work.

"I'll call him." She said to herself pulling out her phone and dialing #4 in speed-dial on her phone.

Yes, her father was # 4.

Her mother was #1.

Jade was #2.

Tori was #3.

It rang three times before Cat's step mother answered, "hello?"

"Hey, it's Caterina, I'm looking for my father?"

There was a pause on the line before she heard a light shuffling and then her father's strong voice, "Cat?" He wondered.

Cat smiled because it was okay for him to be confused, she hadn't called in a while, "hi daddy." She said, "I just called to say I love you."

He heard a slight laugh before the "I love you too, kiddo, came."

"How is everything there?" Cat asked.

"Good, it's going good. How's school?"

"Brilliant." Cat smiled, "it's never been better really."

"And that friend of yours..." He wondered, "Ruby?"

_Ruby? _Cat wondred because she was pretty sure she didn't have a friend named Ruby. "did you mean Jade?"

"Jade, yes, if that's her name then that's what I meant."

Cat shrugged, picking up a piece of candy and sticking it in her mouth, "she's good." She smiled, "Jade's good."

"That's good to know." He cleared his throat before saying, "I have to go, we're going out for dinner soon and I need to get ready for it."

"Okay," Cat said, hanging up only when her father did.

* * *

><p>"What do you wanna do?" Beck asked handing Jade an apple, she took a look at it before tossing it back in the basket it was in before the boy had grabbed it.<p>

Beck stared at her a moment before sitting beside her with an apple of his own, "we can go see that writer movie we were supposed to see a few days ago." He suggested.

Jade nodded, "yeah, that sounds good to me."

"Okay," he pointed to his door, "we going now?"

"Maybe in a minute." She was looking at her PearPhone.

Beck nodded as she ate his apple.

A moment later he was looking at Jade again as her voice began to lace with concern, "hey, look at Cat's status update on TheSlap."

Beck grabbed his girlfriend's phone and looked at the small screen:

**CAT VALENTINE:  
>"Just extinguished a fire, I feel like a real firefighter now!"<br>Mood=Extinguish-y**

"What fire?" Beck asked handing the phone back to Jade.

The girl shrugged, "I'm not sure." Looking back to the update she looked at the comment section before making her own comment:

**"Want to explain a little further?"  
>-JADE<strong>

"Maybe she'll answer back." Jade said before switching her screen to movie listings, "the next showtime is in an hour."

Beck nodded, "so if we leave in ten minutes, we'll get there about five minutes early."

"That'll work." Jade sighed putting her phone up and reaching over to grab the apple she had earlier tossed into the basket. She then took a bite. Waiting for Cat's explaination.

* * *

><p>Jade was worried about her that had to mean something right? Cat read the comment on her TheSlap post again.<p>

_Yeah, _she thought, _it means she's a concerned friend who wants to know what happened. _She shook her head as she pushed the comment button and wrote the comment on the page.

**"Long story short, my brother started a fire. All good now though."  
>-CAT<strong>

She smiled to herself before putting her phone down. Because the post had only been up for five minutes and Jade had already asked what happened.

She was the only one who asked too.

That had to mean something right?

Maybe?

Cat could only help.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm not sure how this chapter turned out. It may just be rambling a little, it might be completely horrible. I'm really tired and writing it while drifting back and forth between sleep, might not have mixed well.<strong>

**Anyway let me know how it turned out...**

**...thanks...**

**Please review.**


	10. Number Two Part II

**Thanks again for the reviews, I love them all, and yeah, they're pretty awesome!**

**I really hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

><p>"Jade the movie starts in like five minutes." Beck told his girlfriend as they sat in his truck.<p>

"Yeah, yeah," she gave him a simple wave, "I'm aware." She was currently playing a game on her Pearphone.

Beck couldn't help the eyeroll before he climed out of the truck himself.

"Hey!" Jade hollered before he slammed the door shut, "where are you going!"

He didn't answer.

"Fine," she growled to herself, "watch it alone."

A heartbeat later the passenger door was opening and the phone was snapped out of her hand, "here we go." Beck said as he exited out of the game and slipped her phone into his back jeans pocket, "and that's for you." He gave her a wink.

"Beck!" Jade snapped at him, not impressed at all.

The boy shrugged as he reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt before grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the truck.

"Beck!" Jade shouted again.

"And this," he told her, "is also for you." When the girl fought him and tried to get back into the truck, the tan skinned boy picked her up and slammed the passenger door shut before carrying her toward the ticket line.

"Put me down," Jade hissed within a whisper, "I'm not a child."

Beck looked at her with a light smile, "really?" He wondered, "could have fooled me."

"Beckett Oliver!" She growled out.

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, "Jadelyn West?"

Her glare didn't go away, but Beck was nice enough to set her down when they got to the back of the line.

"I can't believe you did that." She complained.

The boy shrugged, "you wouldn't get out of the vehicle, what did you expect?"

"Yes, but you pulled me out!"

"It was neccessary at the time..."

"No, it wasn't..."

"Jade," Beck gave her a stern look.

"What?" She growled.

They boy smiled, "I love you."

It seemed to calm her down.

* * *

><p><strong>CAT VALENTINE:<br>"Just extinguished a fire, I feel like a real firefighter now!"  
>Mood=Extinguish-y<strong>

**COMMENTS:**

**"Want to explain a little further?"  
>-JADE<strong>

**"Long story short, my brother started a fire. All good now though."  
>-CAT<strong>

**"Wow, you're okay though right?"  
>-JADE<strong>

**"Oh yeah, totally unharmed!" :P  
>-CAT<strong>

**"Oh my God, Cat what happened?" :(  
>-TORI<strong>

**"And why is Jade being nice?"  
>-ROBBIE<strong>

**"Jade's so pretty."  
>-SINJIN<strong>

**"Dude."  
>-BECK<strong>

**"My Bad."  
>-SINJIN<strong>

**"Oh, look at all the comments! Who's popular now?"  
>-CAT<strong>

The red head was currently sitting at her picture staring at her comment wall on her update on . She read through each comment before smiling happily to herself.

Jade had still commented first.

While she waited for her mom to come home to tell her her news: The #2 on the list news, she decided to check the rest of updates. Maybe comment on someone elses wall.

**TORI VEGA:  
>"I really hate Trina, I know it's a bad thing to say, but I <em>really hate <em>her."  
>Mood=Hateful<strong>

**COMMENTS:**

**"What's shakin' bacon?"  
>-ANDRE<strong>

**"Bacon?"  
>-TORI<strong>

**-"It felt as though it was the right thing to say."  
>-ANDRE<strong>

**"So? What's shakin' bacon?"  
>-CAT<strong>

After commenting on Tori's wall post she decided to look over Rex's:

**REX POWERS:  
>"I love me some Northridge Girls!"<br>Mood=In Love**

**COMMENTS:**

**"We said we'd never speak of it!"  
>-ROBBIE<strong>

**"No, _you_ said we'd never speak of it."  
>-REX<strong>

**"Robbie, how does it feel to have a conversation with yourself like this every status update? Is your life really that depressing?"  
>-JADE<strong>

The last comment was really actually quite clever. Seriously, why did Robbie always talk to himself through Rex, was his life depressing? And did he seriously have no other friends? Also, why in the world would he want to shoot himself down even more by making Rex "cooler" than himself?

In reality though, Cat really hated Rex.

**ANDRE HARRIS:  
>"Can't explain my love for peaches!"<br>Mood=Peach-y**

**COMMENTS:**

**"Yay, for the peaches!"  
>-TORI<strong>

**"I love peaches!"  
>-CAT<strong>

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO:  
>"I'm mad at Rex right now. I locked him in my dresser. HA!"<br>Mood=HA!**

**COMMENTS:**

**"Good for you Robbie."  
>-CAT<strong>

Cat felt a little sad because know one commented on his wall, so she did.

**TRINA VEGA:  
>"I don't know what Tori's problem is. She's seriously tripping on something."<br>Mood=Okay**

**COMMENTS:**

**"I hate you, Trina!"  
>-TORI<strong>

There was a knock on Cat's door before a head popped inside, "hey, honey, I'm home." Her mother said as she watched her daughter turn away from her computer toward her.

"Hey mom, how was your day?" Cat wondered.

Mrs. Valentine shrugged, "it was good, how was yours?"

"Same."

"Okay, great." Her mother sighed, "well, I think I'm gonna go to bed now, so I'll see you in the morning."

Cat nodded as she stood up, holding her arms wide for her mother to fall into them.

Giving her daughter a quick hug, Mrs. Valentine smiled, "I love you Caterina."

"I love you too, mommy." Cat said. She was sure to say it in a very clear, postive, serious tone. Hopefully to help out in the long run.

Crossing off #2 was pretty important to her.

When her mother left the room again the girl returned to her computer, she decided she'd only check a few more status' Beck's and of course Jade's would be last.

Duh!

**BECK OLIVER:  
>"Pretty awesome thing going on right now! Though I got a bitter thing beside me." ;)<br>Mood=In Love**

**COMMENTS:**

**"Hey, that's not funny."  
>-JADE<strong>

**"I thought it kind of was."  
>-BECK<strong>

**"Hey, I'm not bitter...at times."  
>-JADE<strong>

**"I know babe, I was only kidding, watch the movie."  
>-BECK<strong>

**"Tell me you love me."  
>-JADE<strong>

**"I. Love. You."  
>-BECK<strong>

**"Aw, how cute!"  
>-CAT<strong>

She just had to comment, she couldn't resist. She could tell Jade was happy, and that made her slightly happy.

**JADE WEST:  
>"Guess who's got the best boyfriend ever!"<br>Mood=In Love**

**COMMENTS:**

**"Alyssa Vaughn, maybe?"  
>-BECK<strong>

**"Ha, ha, you're funny."  
>-JADE<strong>

**"Is it Selena Gomez?"  
>-CAT<strong>

She knew Jade meant herself, believe it or not, she wasn't _that _dense. However, she decided to have her fun and see if Jade wrote something stupidly sarcastic.

And she did admit, the cuteness between Jade and Beck kind of bothered her because she wanted it for herself and Jade, however Jade was happy, she could tell by their little comment/argument thing...and that was what mattered right now.

She'd figure the rest out later.

And in case you're wondering, yes, it did hurt her.

It hurt her a lot that both Beck and Jade's mood consisted of the same two words:

IN LOVE.

Cat was in love too, but she couldn't put that because everyone would want to know who the person was. And she couldn't let them know.

Not yet.

So, instead she went to sleep, just to rediscover her dream.

_3.) She never once told Rex that she liked him, and it was perfectly okay by her, she hated that puppet. That was saying something too because Cat Valentine didn't hate anything._

_4.) Lane really was the greatest guidence councelor ever. That and he used SO much lotion._

_5.) She knew Trina had talent somewhere hidden inside, and she figured if she dug hard enough she'd find it eventually. It probably didn't involve singing, or dancing, or acting, or any other kind of performing, but she definitely had talent somewhere._

_6.) Andre was an awesome guy, he was going places. He probably wouldn't make it as an actor, but he would definitely be on the top charts as a song writer. She always would be his Lil' Red._

_7.) She never liked Robbie as more than a friend, it didn't matter what anyone else tried to say, they were not perfect for eachother. He was lost, and she was lost, but they were not each other's maps._

_8.) Sikowitz always would be the best teacher ever, and she wondered if the coconuts made him see this coming...because they did give him visions. Were they only good visions? Or were there some bad ones thrown in there too?_

_9.) Tori was awesome, she was funny and sweet and just an all around good hearted, amazing person. Cat was really truly lucky to have known her._

_10.) Cat would always remember Sinjin as the freaky tall lanky kid with glasses who was always stalking Jade, but she also knew he would never love Jade as much as she did._

_11.) Beck was an awesome friend. He was sweet and kind and caring, and really good for Jade. Cat hated how good he was too her sometimes because he wasn't her...even though he gave Jade exactly what Cat could've given her, they still weren't the same. She truly knew how happy Jade and Beck were together and that's all she ever wanted, just to see Jade happy...even if she wasn't the one doing it._

_12.) She loved Jade, she loved Jade almost more than anything in the world, she always would...but they weren't meant to be together and she knew it, Jade was meant for Beck, Beck was meant for Jade, they were made for each other. However, Jade was Cat's best friend and for that fact alone she would always love her, Jade was the one there for her when everything went wrong, when she felt like a failure, when she just needed someone to lean on...Jade was always there, and for that she was truly blessed._

_And those were the things they'll never know._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it is a bit longer...hope that's alright with you...<strong>

**...anyway, hope you still enjoy the story, and please, review**

**...reveiws are always awesome!...**


	11. Offer

**It's been a little while, sorry for the wait...but thanks to those who reviewed, and thanks to everyone who is reading this story!**

* * *

><p>"It was a good movie," Beck said as he and Jade exited the movie theatre.<p>

"Eh, it was okay." The girl said as she made her way over to her boyfriend's truck.

Beck laughed, grabbing her hand and walking with her, "anything else you wanna do tonight?" He wondered.

Jade shrugged, "I think...could you just drop me off at Cat's?" She asked.

Beck nodded, "yes, I can."

"Great." When they reached the truck Beck reached forward and opened the passenger side door waiting for his girlfriend to get inside.

Before he made his way to his own side he waited for her to buckle up so he coud shut her door.

Once he climbed inside and started the vehicle he looked at her, "can I ask why though?"

Jade eyed him raising an eyebrow, "why what?"

Beck let out a soft chuckle, "why do you want me to drop you off at Cat's?"

Jade shrugged, "because she's my friend."

"Okay," Beck said, "alright." He started pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>When are you getting here?<br>-Cat**

Maybe she shouldn't have sent that text, it seemed a little impatient...maybe a bit desparate for contact with her. Maybe it made her seem weird..

...Maybe Jade noticed.

"God, I hope she didn't notice." The red-head said to herself.

**I'll be there as soon as Beck drops me off.  
>-Jade<strong>

"She noticed." Cat hissed as she read the message.

The annoyed vibe from her friend was practically spewing off of her Pearphone.

"She so totally noticed."

**SINJIN VAN CLEEF:  
>"Sometimes I think my life is perfect, but then I realize I don't have Jade." :(<br>Mood=Just a bit depressed**

**COMMENTS:**

**"You disgust me!"  
>-JADE<strong>

**"Jade commented on my wall post! First comment too!" :)  
>-SINJIN<strong>

**"Sometimes I feel depressed too."  
>-CAT<strong>

Really Sinjin and her weren't friends, nothing close to it actually, but they kind of had something in common...

...they were both in love with someone they couldn't have.

...they were both in love with Jade...

Also that said girl had commented on Sinjin's wall, Cat decided she should too, also, she figured Sinjin should know that everyone gets depressed every once in a while...so it was nothing to feel...well weird about.

**I'm Here  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat's heart stopped as she read the message.

Jade was here?

Jade was at her house?

Already?

The girl couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move!

**Are you gonna let me in or what?  
>-Jade<strong>

The message cleared into her mind, she actually realized what it had meant...

Jade was at her house, in her yard...in front of her door.

The girl jumped off of her bed and rand down the stairs faster than you could say gank...

"Hey!" She half shouted when she opened the door.

Jade rolled her eyes, "_I _was about to go home."

Cat stepped out of the way, allowing the other girl to step inside. "I'm sorry, I had to shut down my computer."

"And it couldn't have waited until you opened the door." It wasn't a question.

However, Cat still had an answer, "well, it could have but I really didn't feel like waiting."

"Thanks, it's good to know I'm more important than a computer." Jade said before she walked over to Cat's couch.

"But you are." Cat said. She followed the other girl into her living room, "well, duh."

Jade crossed her legs and looked up at the other girl, "well, duh, what?"

Cat smiled sitting down next to her, "you're more important than a computer."

Jade nodded, "oh, really?"

Cat continued to smile, "yeah, because I can tell you things I can't tell my computer."

Jade raised her eyebrows, "re-"

"Well, I could tell my computer," Cat said, "but it wouldn't work that well because it won't be able to talk back to me. It can't give me adivice...well, actually, I guess that's not true because if I just typed up what was going on or how I felt, maybe within the search engine on the internet I could probably get an answer or some solutions, if not some advice from ."

Jade nodded, smiling slightly amused, "really?" She continued to nod, "is that all?"

Cat nodded back still smiling, letting out a little giggle, "but you're still better."

"Oh, well thanks."

* * *

><p>About two hours later Cat and Jade were sitting on Cat's bed up in her room, they had just finished watching <em>Finding<em> _Nemo _now they were just talking.

"I found out how to resolve my dreaming issue." Cat told her.

Jade nodded, "oh, really? How's that?"

Cat sighed, "well, I figured out that if I act out what's in my dream, like reverse it all, it won't come true because it goes away within the dream."

Jade nodded, "oh, so you just do what it says in your dream and it kind of crosses it off the list you have?"

Cat nodded along, it was so awesome just how well Jade got her, Jade understood her so well.

And it was totally awesome and amazing.

"That's exactly it."

"Do you actually have a list?" Jade wondered.

Cat shrugged, "I do have a list yes..."

"Can I look at it?" Jade asked, "I mean, you act like it's such a huge deal. Maybe if I looked at it, I could help you a little."

Cat shook her head, "no...I-I think I've got it under control."

Jade tried to argue, "but-"

"Really, it's okay," Cat rushed in. She couldn't very well let Jade see the list.

...Jade seeing the list meant she'd see how Cat felt about her...

...how she felt about everyone...

...how she felt about Beck...

She couldn't let Jade know that she practically hated Beck because he got to be with her, he couldn't let Jade know that she was in love with her.

It was like social suicide...mental suicide...probably just complete suicide...

"If you're sure." Jade said.

Cat could tell that the other girl didn't understand why she was keeping the list to herself, but it was personal, it was important...

"I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>It's not extremely long, I know, but I think it still turned out okay...<strong>

**...please, leave a review**

**...thanks...**


	12. Staying The Night

**Here we go...yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>JADE WEST:<br>"Sometimes I hate friendships. What's the point in having a friend if they seem to keep everything from you."  
>Mood=Wazzed!<strong>

**COMMENTS:**

**"You have friends?" ;)  
>-TORI <strong>

**"Not cool Tori. (Hope you're okay babe)."  
>-BECK<strong>

**"Who would hide something from you?"  
>-CAT<strong>

**"...You're talking about me!"  
>-CAT<strong>

A few more hours at Cat's house and it was pretty late, they were currently in the kitchen. Jade was sitting at the table and she had just updated about ten minutes ago. Cat was standing by the counter.

"Can I just stay here?" Jade asked after a moment as she looked at the time. It was midnight.

Cat shrugged, "I don't see why not." She told her, she didn't really have a reason to say no. Jade wanting to stay in her house was actually a good thing.

She loved Jade and Jade wanted to stay over, it would be like a sleepover with her one true love.

How awesome was that?

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Cat asked after a minute had gone by.

Jade shrugged, "depends."

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "on what?"

"Why you won't tell me." Jade simply said, "is it way bad, or just stupid bad?"

Cat shrugged, "it's not even bad." She lied. "That's why I'm not gonna bother you with it. " She walked over to her table and sat beside her friend, "please don't be mad."

Jade rolled her eyes as Cat tried to grab her hand, "don't touch me," she hissed.

Cat retreated quickly as if she had been burned. She sure hoped Jade couldn't see the hurt look upon her face. The one she knew as clearly written on her face.

The look Jade gave her afterward gave her away though. "I'm sorry," the raven haired girl said, "I'm not mad." She shrugged, "I just want you to know that you can tell me anything...Even if it is nothing."

Cat smiled, "how could I tell you anything by telling you nothing?" That made no sense to her.

Jade rolled her eyes again, "I really think it is possible for hair-dye to seep through your skull and damage your brain."

Cat's eyes were wide, "really?" She grabbed her head and patted her hair, "could that really happen?" She was panicked, "should I wash it out?"

Jade was laughing.

"What?" Cat gasped, "stop laughing at me!'

The other girl didn't listen.

"It's not funny!" Cat complained. "Could that happen?" She moaned. She then grabbed Jade by the shoulders and shook her, "Jade!'

"Relax," Jade told her as she pryed herself free from the other girls grip. "I was kidding. I don't even think that's possible."

Cat's panic dropped, she shook her head a moment before actually glaring at her love, "you're terrible." She said.

Jade nodded, "I know."

* * *

><p>An hour later they were back up stairs in Cat's room, "I'm going home first thing in the morning." Jade told her, "I have to baby-sit my little brother for my dad."<p>

Cat nodded, "fun." She was trying sympathy.

Jade crawled into the bed, "no, I'm planning on dropping him at my grandma's and hanging out at Beck's for a few hours before picking him up and taking him back home, so my dad will never know."

Cat chuckled because that was typical Jade. "Goodnight," the red-head said as she crawled into her own bed.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night, Jade swore she was gonna scream and yell and maybe throw a few things. She felt like she had only just fell asleep a minute ago.<p>

There was a noise.

A loud noise, one that sounded like crying.

Like a person.

A voice.

She forced her eyes open and sat up in the sheets, "Cat." She whispered bitterly to the sleeping form across the room.

The friend on the other side was tossing in her sleep.

Jade rolled her eyes because she knew she had to get up and walk across the room.

It was so unfair.

"Cat!" She whispered out again, this time a little louder.

The sleeping girl continued to dream.

Or was it a nightmare?

Jade couldn't tell.

* * *

><p><em>3.) She never once told Rex that she liked him, and it was perfectly okay by her, she hated that puppet. That was saying something too because Cat Valentine didn't hate anything.<em>

_4.) Lane really was the greatest guidence councelor ever. That and he used SO much lotion._

_5.) She knew Trina had talent somewhere hidden inside, and she figured if she dug hard enough she'd find it eventually. It probably didn't involve singing, or dancing, or acting, or any other kind of performing, but she definitely had talent somewhere._

_6.) Andre was an awesome guy, he was going places. He probably wouldn't make it as an actor, but he would definitely be on the top charts as a song writer. She always would be his Lil' Red._

_7.) She never liked Robbie as more than a friend, it didn't matter what anyone else tried to say, they were not perfect for eachother. He was lost, and she was lost, but they were not each other's maps._

_8.) Sikowitz always would be the best teacher ever, and she wondered if the coconuts made him see this coming...because they did give him visions. Were they only good visions? Or were there some bad ones thrown in there too?_

_9.) Tori was awesome, she was funny and sweet and just an all around good hearted, amazing person. Cat was really truly lucky to have known her._

_10.) Cat would always remember Sinjin as the freaky tall lanky kid with glasses who was always stalking Jade, but she also knew he would never love Jade as much as she did._

_11.) Beck was an awesome friend. He was sweet and kind and caring, and really good for Jade. Cat hated how good he was too her sometimes because he wasn't her...even though he gave Jade exactly what Cat could've given her, they still weren't the same. She truly knew how happy Jade and Beck were together and that's all she ever wanted, just to see Jade happy...even if she wasn't the one doing it._

_12.) She loved Jade, she loved Jade almost more than anything in the world, she always would...but they weren't meant to be together and she knew it, Jade was meant for Beck, Beck was me-_

"CAT!" That's weird she never heard that before. It's like Jade was calling out to her before the crash.

"CAT!" Wait, maybe she wa-

"CAT!"

The sleeping red-head jolted awake, "what!" She gasped.

Jade glared at her, "you woke me up."

Cat shook her head, "you woke me up."

"I think you were having a dream." Jade said, "was it the same one?"

Cat sighed, "yeah, thanks for waking me up though. Right before the end too."

The taller girl sat down on the edge of the bed, "wanna talk about it?" She asked as she noticed her friend cringe.

It was weird, the gothic girl didn't really understand why she was so nice to Cat and Beck but so mean to everyone else in her life.

If they ever tried to convince someone otherwise, Jade was sure she'd kill them or something, but she still didn't understand.

The smaller girl shook her head, "no, I'd rather just go back to sleep."

Jade nodded,"fine, but if you wake me up again you die." She told her smirking.

Cat knew it was a joke, and she even tried to laugh at least a little, but it really wasn't that funny.

Not considering the dream she had been having.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, please review I'd appreciate it much...<strong>

**...Thanks for reading, I hope it was good for you...**


	13. I Love You

**Hello, hello...Thanks so much for your reviews (and thanks to those who are reading my other Cade story The Story Within also!)...**

**...here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cat had woken up again during the night. This time it wasn't due to dreaming. It was due to love and the fact that Jade just so happened to be in her room, in her bed at the moment and she kind of couldn't take it.<p>

So, now she was awake at five-fifteen in the morning watching the love of her life sleep. Of course Jade hadn't meant to fall asleep in her bed she just was a little too tired to walk back over to the other side of the room after she and Cat had finished talking. She was there for Cat when Cat had woken up screaming so Cat definitely felt something like joy from the fact that Jade was still there and she hand't left in the middle of the night (or morning). The redhead had always feared that that would happen. That Jade would just leave without really saying goodbye or just disappear. Of course it had never really happened, but she still feared it would.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jade's voice sliced through the silence of the night.

Cat's eyes danced around the room before they connected with Jade's, "uh-" she stopped, "I just...no reason." She scratched her head, searching for something to cover up what she had been doing.

"Why do I think you're ly-"

Cat broke her off by pressing her lips against the other girl's. After a second she sat back up. Jade was staring at her in shock. Cat couldn't help but smile, "because you're beautiful." She really couldn't think of a cover up.

Jade said nothing as she slid up the bed and sat up, leaning against the headboard, "w-what was that?"

Cat smiled, "you're beautiful." She repeated easily.

She had never really realized why she was so afraid to say all of this to Jade. Afraid it might be hard or something, but it was possibly the easiest thing she had ever done.

Jade shook her head, "no, not that." She shrugged, "you kissed me."

Cat nodded, "I love you." She replied coolly.

The other girl was at a loss for words, she had no responses to make, no clever quips. No comment whatsoever.

"Jadey?" Cat asked after a moment of silence.

"How long?" Was all Jade could say.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows. Not really knowing what that meant.

"How long have you felt this way?" Jade wondered, explaining further, "a-about me?"

Cat smiled, "too, long." She reached up and pushed some strand of hair away from Jade's face. "I was afraid to tell you." She said, "afraid of how you'd react."

Jade shook her head again, "I don't-I don't understand, why wouldn't you tell me something like this?" She asked. "Something this big, I needed to know a long time ago."

"You're mad?"

"Of course I'm mad Cat!" Jade said sliding out of the bed, "this isn't somehting you should be keeping from me just to spring up in the middle of the night." She sighed, "what about your dream?" She shrugged, "is there something you're not telling me about that too?"

Cat stood from the bed salty tears beginning to sting her eyes, "Jade-"

"It's like I don't even know you right now."

Cat reached forward and grabbed the other girl's arm, "Jadey, I-"

"Stop."

Cat let go, not wanting to upset her any farther.

She was beginning to realize why she felt so afraid to say all of this to the girl. She was afraid of a reaction similar to this one. She was afraid of everything going wrong.

She was afraid of this.

Cat's eyes were flooding with tears, she couldn't hold them in any longer, "I die." she whispered.

"What?" JAade was almost out the door.

"In my dream, I die in the end." Cat sighed, "it's all about things the people I'm closest to don't know. Things that I'm too afraid to admit to anyone. I get into a car accident and I'm killed instantly. It's about me hating Rex, and loving my family, how I know Andre has some kind of future in the entertainment industry, how I know Trina's got talket somwhere inside. How-how I love you."

"Stop saying that." Jade said letting her hand fall from the doorknob. "Cat I don't-" She shook her head.

"I love you," Cat said again walking the little distance and grabbing Jade's hand, "in my dream when I admit to something it goes away. The next time I have the dream taht thing is no longer there." She paused, "this is the last thing on my list. This is you..." she shook her head, "I'm sorry but I love you. And you yelling at me and telling me to stop saying it isn't gonna make a difference. I'm still gonna feel this strongly about you, Jade." Tears continued to fall, without permission they fell. "I love you." She told her breathlessly.

This time it was Jade who pulled Cat in for a kiss. It was Jade who made the move. It was a deep kiss and it was strong. It made Cat feel everything inside.

It seemed to last forever.

But when it ended, when they pulled apart Jade whispering, "I loved you since we were thirteen...I'm so in love with you." That stopped Cat's heart.

* * *

><p>Eyes flung open and Cat shot up in bed. She looked at the clock as it said 6:00 A.M. She adjusted to the light before looking across the room to see Jade as she still slept soundlessly in the other bed.<p>

It was just a dream.

They had never really kissed.

Cat's stomach was on fire, that kiss had touched her heart. It had made her feel lightheaded and amazing and it was never even real.

After a moment to cool herself and calm her pounding heart she threw the covers off of herself before crossing over to the otherside of the room fully prepared to wake Jade up with a kiss. Maybe the dream was forshadowing, maybe that was exactly how the raven haired girl would react.

She couldn't do it though.

Dream Cat was much more braver than the real thing.

Aside from that, what if Dream Jade was different than the real Jade? What if the real girl did't feel the same about her?

"Jade, it's six o'clock." Cat said shaking the sleeping girl's shoulder. "Don't forget about your brother."

Jade sat up slowly, "what?" She mumbled still half asleep.

Cat grabbed the glasses that were set on the table between the beds and pushed them upon the other girl's face, "it's six A.M." She said pointing to the clock.

"Oh," Jade yawned, "okay, I see what you're doing-you're kicking me out!" She smirked, an eyebrow raised daringly.

"Never," Cat said shaking her head.

Jade pushed herself up from the bed before slipping on her boots, "I see how you are." She smiled at the other girl, "hey, are you sure you're okay?"

It was a random question and Cat eyed her oddly.

Jade shrugged, "that dream had to have been bad the way you were tossing around."

Cat nodded, "yeah, I'm fine." She smiled realizing that Jade wasn't joking around when she seemed concerend. That had to be a good thing right? That meant the girl cared for her. "Really I am."

* * *

><p>An hour had gone by since Jade had left and Cat was regretting every moment of it.<p>

She should have just kissed her.

She should have told her how she felt.

_I love you Jade-why is that so hard to say?_

"I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there we have that chapter...please tell me what'cha think...<strong>

**...thanks so much for reading!**


	14. I Hate You

**Yay, update!**

* * *

><p>The next day at school Cat encountered Robbie sitting with Rex. She viewed this as the perfect opportunity to cross off another number. She walked over to the table the boy and his puppet were currently occupying and sat down. "I hate you." She said.<p>

Robbie looked up from his notebook, "what did I do?"

Cat shook her head, "no, not you." She then looked at Rex, "you. I hat eyou. And that's saying a lot because I normally don't hate anyone, but you're rude and condescending. You are no better than me and if you're not-you're just-I hate you."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Rex said.

"You eat the wrong cereal or something?" Robbie wondered.

CAt shook her head, "what? No."

"Then why are you being all mean?" Rex wondered.

"Did you and Jade switch personalities for one of Sikowitz's assignments?" Robbie asked setting his pen down.

Cat shook her head, "this has nothing to do with Jade," she lied. "Look, I'm just telling your thing how I fell about it because he's oh, so, open about his feelings toward me." She sighed, "I hate you Rex, and that should mean a lot considering I don't hate anyone. So please, enjoy that." She said before thwacking him on the head.

"Ow!" Rex complained as she walked away, "she thwacked me, Rob!"

"Wow, you're a little twisted." Jade said as she sat with Beck at a table Cat was walking by.

"I am not twisty." Cat said flinging herself on the bench at their table. She sighed.

"I'm proud to call you my friend." Jade smiled, "that may have been your finest moment Cat Valentine."

CAt shrugged, "he deserved it all."

Beck shrugged, "that and more."

"What got you all worked up anyway?" Jade wondered taking a drink.

Cat looked at her love sighing once more as she watched Beck hold her hand on the tabletop, "I'm just sick of him."

"Aren't we all." Jade confessed.

"Hey, all!" Tori greeted as she walked up with her lunch. She sat down observing the table, "what's up?" She asked after a moment.

Beck smiled after swallowing his food, "Cat thwacked Rex."

Jade nodded, "pretty awesome," she said sing-songly.

"Why?" Tori asked Cat, "are you mad at Robbie?"

Cat shook her head, "no, not Robbie. Rex."

"What's up?" Andre smiled as he sat down between Jade and Cat, across from Tori.

"Cat's turned mean." Tori said.

"Ah," Andre looked at Cat, "why's that Little Red?"

"I'm not being mean." Cat whispered. "Just a little aggitated."

Tori laughed as the four others looked at her. She turned a little red before looking down at her food.

"You like Robbie or something?" Andre asked after a moment.

Cat considered lying, just to see Jade's reaction, but she ended up saying, "ew, gross, no!"

Tori giggled again.

"What?" Beck asked looking her way.

The younger Vega just shook her head, "funny thought."

"Random-ness does not suit you." Jade told her.

Cat watched the girl roll her eyes before she looked at Andre, "you like Rex?" The redhead wondered.

Andr stared at her a moment before saying, "he's not good people."

And Tori giggled once again as Andre smirked.

"Seriously, if one of you two kick me again, I swear I'll stab you with my scissors." Jade snapped.

Andre and Tori's smiles disappeared as they both looked at the raven-haired girl. Jade shrugged, "you can stop sneaking around, no one cares that you're together."

Beck did a double take, "together!" He looked at Jade, "why did you say something?"

"Because no one cares." Jade said.

"How did you know?" Tori asked.

Jade shrugged, "I'm awesome."

And Cat secretly agreed.

"But-" Tori began.

"If you wanna play footsie, I suggest you try playing with the right person." Jade told her.

Tori's expression was blank.

"Why else do you think there was no one kicking back?" Jade said obvioulsy.

Beck smiled, "haha." He chuckled, looking at Tori who was beginning to blush.

"Cat, I don't understand why you hit him!" Robbie said walking toward them, interrupting the rest of their conversation.

Cat rolled her eyes, "I hate him." She said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Bye." Cat said sliding off of the bench with her bag. No need for details.

"Wait, Cat!" She heard Robbie holler after her but she carried on inside the school.

Her dream had nothing to do with details so she just had to say it and that was that.

* * *

><p>She walked over to her locker and pulled out her history book before grabbing her cellphone. As she leaned against the decorated metal she turned her phone on and looked through her saved documents, opening the folder marked 'Things List'. She read through number three:<p>

_3.) She never once told Rex that she liked him, and it was perfectly okay by her, she hated that puppet. That was saying something too because Cat Valentine didn't hate anything._

Before deleting that number and reading number four:

_4.) Lane really was the greatest guidence councelor ever. That and he used SO much lotion._

She shut her phone off once more before making her way to class. As she walked down the hallway she ran into Trina who was standing outside Lane's office. "What's up?" She asked the gir.

Trina shrugged, "Sinjin made me mad." Trina said, "I was told to come here, so I'm waiting for Lane."

"Oh." Cat scratched her head. "Is he not in there?" She asked pointing to the door.

Trina shook her head, "no, he's in there. He's just with Sinjin. The teacher sent him, too."

"Do you mind if I wait with you?" Cat wondered. "I have something I want to say to Lane." Why not cross two off in one day?

Trina shrugged, "why would I care?"

"Well, I was jus-"

"You can stay." Trina interruped.

"Kay kay!" Cat smiled.

* * *

><p>They ended up waiting for ten minutes but when the door finally opened Sinjin stepped out holding his jaw. Cat's eyes widened as she watched the boy cringe away from Trina before walking away.<p>

Cat eyed Trina before the Vega girl said, "he made me mad."

"Trina." Lane said from the doorway, "I'm ready for you." As Trina pushed her way inside Lane eyed Cat, "were you a part of this Cat?" He wondered.

Cat shook her head, "no, I just wanted to say something to you."

Lane nodded, "okay."

"Okay."

A minute passed before Lane said, "well?"

Cat smiled, "well, what?"

Lane gave her a weird look, "don't you wanna tell me something?"

Cat nodded, "oh, yeah." She shook her head, "you're a really great school guidance councelor."

The man smiled, "aw, thanks Cat. I appreciate that."

The redhead nodded, remembering the second part, "but you use _so _much lotion."

"Oh-"

"But you're good anyway!" She chirpped before skipping away.

No need for details.

* * *

><p>Pulling out her phone on her way to History she deleted number four. She'd just have to hope they were deleted from her dream as well.<p>

Well, tonight would surely show it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's that chapter...<strong>

**...thanks for reading, please review...**

**...thanks again!**


	15. Andre Feels Wonky

**Hey, hey, sorry it took a bit longer than normal, but I have the new chapter finally...**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cat!" The voice she knew all too well called from behind. She immediately stopped and turned around.<p>

"Yeah, Jade?"

"Are you busy tonight?" The girl wondered.

Cat shrugged, "not really, what's up?"

The other girl sighed before growling, "Sikowitz wants me to do an evaluation on Tori's new play. The one I had originally auditioned for. I'm supposed to take notes and figure out what she's doing better than I am that way maybe I'll be getting a part of my own sometime soon."

Cat nodded, "right, and you're asking me to?…" She trailed off hoping Jade would catch on.

And obviously she did, "come with."

Cat smiled, "I'd love to go!" She had to hold in all of her enthusiasm because a.) Jade hadn't actually asked her on a date and b.) It wasn't an actual date.

"Great, I'll come by around 6:00 then?"

"Yeah."

As Jade walked away Cat couldn't help but wonder why Beck wasn't going with Jade. Maybe they were having a fight? Pushing away the thought, because she doubted it was true she pulled her cellphone from her pocket and started walking down the hallway.

"Hey," Andre caught her arm.

Cat looked at the boy before pulling her arm from his grip, "what's up?" She asked.

"I gotta ask you a question." The boy said.

"About what?" Cat wondered.

"Tori."

"Oh. Look, I don't know if I'm the right person to be-"

"It'll only take a moment." Andre tried.

With a sigh Cat shrugged, "what's up?"

"Okay, well, you know the play that I composed?"

"The one being put on tonight?"

"Yes."

"What about it?" The redhead wondered.

"Well, you see, Jade had auditioned for it originally, before Tori even knew about it- and Sikowitz wanted my help casting it- and I thought Jade was great, you know amazing. The songs kind of flowed naturally from her."

Cat smiled because it was so true.

"Then Tori came in and auditioned and you know, I had already thought hard on Jade and all…"

Cat didn't like where this was going.

"But Tori did it well also. And she's my girlfriend and I didn't want to upset her…So I changed my opinion from Jade to Tori."

There was a breath of silence before Cat said, "Jade was cheated out of a part?"

The boy just nodded guiltily.

"What's your question?"

"Should I tell Jade? Or maybe tell Tori?"

Was it a bad thing if Cat wanted to hit him at the moment?

She sighed before shaking her head, "no." She shrugged, if he told Jade than she would be way too mad to go to the play and she wouldn't have the date that wasn't really a date with her. And if he told Tori, the girl would feel pretty bad about it and probably give the part to Jade, that would make Jade angry as well because she'd see it as getting the part out of pity. "Don't tell either of them, just go on pretending it never happened."

Andre nodded, "even if I feel wonky?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." He sighed, "okay."

Before she continued off down the hallway again she smiled, "you and Tori are a lovely couple."

* * *

><p><em>5.) She knew Trina had talent somewhere hidden inside, and she figured if she dug hard enough she'd find it eventually. It probably didn't involve singing, or dancing, or acting, or any other kind of performing, but she definitely had talent somewhere.<em>

_6.) Andre was an awesome guy, he was going places. He probably wouldn't make it as an actor, but he would definitely be on the top charts as a songwriter. She always would be his Lil' Red._

_7.) She never liked Robbie as more than a friend, it didn't matter what anyone else tried to say, they were not perfect for eachother. He was lost, and she was lost, but they were not each other's maps._

_8.) Sikowitz always would be the best teacher ever, and she wondered if the coconuts made him see this coming...because they did give him visions. Were they only good visions? Or were there some bad ones thrown in there too?_

_9.) Tori was awesome, she was funny and sweet and just an all around good hearted, amazing person. Cat was really truly lucky to have known her._

_10.) Cat would always remember Sinjin as the freaky tall lanky kid with glasses who was always stalking Jade, but she also knew he would never love Jade as much as she did._

_11.) Beck was an awesome friend. He was sweet and kind and caring, and really good for Jade. Cat hated how good he was too her sometimes because he wasn't her...even though he gave Jade exactly what Cat could've given her, they still weren't the same. She truly knew how happy Jade and Beck were together and that's all she ever wanted, just to see Jade happy...even if she wasn't the one doing it._

_12.) She loved Jade, she loved Jade almost more than anything in the world, she always would...but they weren't meant to be together and she knew it, Jade was meant for Beck, Beck was meant for Jade, they were made for each other. However, Jade was Cat's best friend and for that fact alone she would always love her, Jade was the one there for her when everything went wrong, when she felt like a failure, when she just needed someone to lean on...Jade was always there, and for that she was truly blessed._

She pushed her phone into her back pocket after reading over the list one more time. If all went well and Rex and Lane were no longer on the list then Trina was her next target.

She noticed the older Vega was modeling her new designer boots around the parking lot for some of her friends (yes, it even surprised Cat that Trina actually had friends).

Watching the girl she realized number 5 was not going to be an easy one to cross off.

* * *

><p>She exited the parking lot and continued her walk down the sidewalk. Many don't know this, but Cat really didn't live that far away from the school, so on very nice days, or days when she was in a really bad mood, she'd walk.<p>

Sometimes walking seemed to clear her mind, set it at peace.

It usually helped make the pain go away.

Especially on a really bad day.

**Hey, I'll be over around 5:30 instead, I don't think I could sit through a play for three hours and not eat…all the good restaurants are around your place.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

Cat smiled at the message.

Wait? Did that mean Jade was taking her to dinner?

**Where are you going to eat?**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

She stopped her walk, because even though texting and driving was far more dangerous, Cat couldn't seem to get the hang of texting while walking.

**You're going too.**  
>-Jade<p>

Her smile was even wider by now, but that still didn't answer her question.

**Okay, but where?**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Somewhere.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

Well that was an obvious one.

**I'll be nice and let you pick…but don't pick that kiddy pizza place you love so much. We go there all the time.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

It took a moment, but Cat finally decided on where she wanted to go.

**Mulan's?**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

Her answer was immediate.

**That'll work, see you around 5:30.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

**Kay, kay!  
><strong>**-Cat**

She put her phone back into her pocket before continuing her walk home.

_This may very well be the best walk I've ever been on! _She thought.

_I have a semi-date with Jade!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so it's not extremely long, but I'm hoping the next chapter will make up for that...<strong>

**...thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. The Semi Date

**Thanks for those reviews, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Cat! Get the door!" Her mother yelled from her bedroom.<p>

Cat looked around her room a moment before she stood up, it was kind of funny, she hadn't even heard he doorbell ring. She looked at her purse which she had set out for tonight, being sure she grabbed money and put it inside to help pay. Still she got up and looked out of the window, her smile was stretching toward the sky as she noticed Jade's car in the driveway.

She still couldn't believe she hadn't heard the doorbell ring, trying to figure this whole dream situation seemed to be getting harder and harder, plus it took her focus away.

* * *

><p>Anyway she ran down the stairs and threw the door open, "hey!" She smiled when she noticed Jade was standing behind it kicking a rock that happened to be on the front porch.<p>

"Hi." Jade said looking up at the girl, "you ready to go?"

Cat nodded before she turned toward the stairs, "I have to tell my mom." She said toward Jade who had let herself in and closed the door.

Cat continued her journey back up the stairs, "mom!" She hollered banging her fist against her mother's bedroom, "Jade and I are going to a play."

Her mother opened the door and looked at her, "Jade West?"

"The only Jade I know." She replied.

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will."

As her mom started to close the door she looked back toward her daughter, "tell her I said hi."

"Okay." Cat then turned back toward her room and shut of her lights before she ventured back down the stairs. When she reached the foot of them she looked around, Jade was no longer there. "Jade?" She asked the house.

She heard a noise in the kitchen and felt it was best to check in there.

For some reason, she wasn't really surprised to find Jade rummaging through her silverware drawer. "What are you doing?" She smiled.

"I got bored." Jade said after a moment. She then looked at the orange she had in her hand, "wanna split it?"

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "aren't we going to dinner?"

"Well, yeah," Jade answered, "but it's like a 20 minute drive and I'm hungry now."

That made Cat smile, "yeah, sure. I'll split it."

The other girl nodded before she took the knife she had gotten out and put it back in it's drawer. She looked at Cat a moment before saying, "I didn't use it." She shrugged, "I was just looking at it."

Cat only smiled, "doesn't matter."

Jade then resumed with her work on peeling the orange.

Cat took a seat on the stool at the island as she watched the other girl at her work.

After a moment when the orange was all peeled Jade split it in half and handed part of it over to Cat. The redhead felt her heart jump as she and Jade's hands brushed each other.

Jade then sat on one of the other stools. "How's your dream coming?" She asked, "is it over yet?"

Cat shook her head, "no, but I've got a good grip on it."

The darker girl nodded, "is that all I'm getting out of you or can I have more details?"

Cat had to ponder over this question a moment before she said, "it's about things that people will never know." That was safe right?

"What's that mean?" Jade wondered.

The girl shrugged, "I don't know. I-I just dream what people don't know. It's like I have a list of things that are unknown, and with each number there's a person that I happen to be close with or that I know, and they don't know the item on that list."

The raven haired girl smiled as she tore off a piece of the orange, "am I one of those people?"

Cat nodded, "you are." She smiled.

Jade then furrowed her eyebrows, "then what don't I know?"

Cat shook her head, "I can't tell you."

That only confused Jade more, "then what's the point of the dream?"

Cat swallowed the bite of orange she had in her mouth and shrugged, "to help the people within my dream realize the things they don't know."

Jade was looking at her oddly, "then why can't I know my thing?" She asked before she put another orange slice in her mouth.

"It's gotta go in order." Cat tried.

"There's an order?"

"Yeah," She said, "it was Mr. Giraffe, my family, Rex-"

"Is that why you snapped at him a while ago?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Yeah." Cat grinned, "then it was Lane and now it's Trina." She swallowed her last orange slice before she got off of the stool and went over to the sink to wash her hands.

"How many are there?" Jade asked as she joined her.

Cat watched her a moment before she said, "twelve."

"What number am I?"

She hesitated a moment before she shrugged, "twelve."

That caused Jade to roll her eyes, "I'm last?"

"Yes, but it's not in order of importance." Cat got out quickly.

Jade was staring at her oddly again before she shrugged, "you're ready?"

Cat only nodded before she followed the other girl out of the house and toward her car.

They went to seperate sides and Cat wondered if Jade would ever open her door for her if they started dating.

Once inside the vehicle Jade started it up and they both slipped on their seatbelts before taking off down the street.

"So, is there one about everyone?" Jade said after their long moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked.

"Your dream." The other girl replied, "is there a 'thing' for everyone?"

Cat nodded, "yeah, Andre, Robbie, Sikowitz, Tori, Sinjin, Beck and you."

Jade gave a light smile as she pulled up to the stoplight, "well, I hope it all goes well." She then grinned wickedly, "and hurry up so I can know the thing I don't know."

Cat's heart fluttered once more, but she was pretty sure that if Jade knew the thing about her she wouldn't be grinning like that anymore.

* * *

><p>"Hi, welcome to Mulan's, how many are with you today?" The waitress asked as they stepped into the restaurant.<p>

"Two." Jade said before they were led toward their table.

"My name is Melonie and I'll be your waitress for the evening, can I start you off with a drink?" She pulled her pad and pencil out before looking toward the two of them.

"I'll have an iced tea." Cat smiled.

"Iced coffee." Jade replied after.

Melonie smiled as she wrote the orders down before she left the table to get their orders.

"What are you getting?" Cat questioned as they both looked at their menu's.

Jade sighed, "I don't know, I was thinking sushi."

"Sushi does sound good." Cat nodded.

"Should we both just get sushi?" Jade wondered folding her menu and placing it back on the table.

Cat shrugged, "Sushi is really quick to eat."

"Yeah, that way we're not late to the play," she looked at her phone (glancing at the clock), "although I don't want to be to early either."

"You get the spicy kind and I'll get the regular, we can also throw in some chicken fries." Cat suggested.

"Chicken fries?" Jade asked looking at the back of the menu, "ranch or barbeque?"

"Barbeque." Cat answered immediately.

Jade grinned, "my kind of girl."

Cat was sure she was blushing by now.

* * *

><p>"One iced tea and one iced coffee." Melonie said as she placed the drinks in there respective places, "have you figured out what you want or do you need more time?"<p>

Jade shook her head, "no thanks, we've got it."

Cat smiled at Jade's manners, _see she wasn't always mean. _

"Alright, what would you like?" Melonie asked getting her pencil ready.

"I'm gonna have the spicy sushi, Cat wants the regular and we're splitting the chicken fries." Jade told her.

Melonie wrote it down before looking toward both of them, "is that all?"

"Yes." Cat told her.

"Okay, it'll be with you in a moment."

"Thanks." Cat said as Melonie walked away.

Jade picked up her drink and took a sip before saying, "so, if you don't mind me asking what was it that Mr. Giraffe, your family, Rex and Lane didn't know?"

Cat combed a hand through her hair before she said, "I don't mind you asking." She said, however she got distracted by the picture of the horse on the wall.

"Cat?" Jade asked after a moment.

"What?"

"What didn't they know?" Jade repeated.

"Oh!" She jumped in her seat waving her hands, "right, okay well Mr. Giraffe didn't know that he's like the best friend ever; aside from you of course. My family didn't know I loved them, well I'm sure they knew, but they didn't know it as much as they should, Rex didn't now that I actually hated him, he knew I disliked him, but he didn't know I hated him. And well, I just thought Lane should know he was a great councelor and that he uses too much lotion."

Jade was silent a moment, like she was pondering a thought, however she nodded, "huh."

"Yeah." Cat smiled, "but I'm avoiding Trina."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't know how to tell her the thing she doesn't know." The chipper girl explained.

"That nobody likes her?" Jade asked, "cause she already knows that."

Cat gave her a sad face, "Jade?"

"Well," the girl laughed, "I'm sorry. What is it that she doesn't know?"

Cat picked up her tea and took a sip before looking Jade in the eyes, "that she has talent."

The girl actually laughed, "yeah, right." She shook her head, "even if she did have talent; which by the way she doesn't she would know, she flaunts around saying she has it all the time. If she had talent she'd be telling the truth, therefore she'd know it."

"What?" That confused Cat.

Jade smiled lifting her cup once again, "just tell her she has talent, but you're not sure what it is." She shrugged as she took a drink of her coffee, "don't avoid her."

Cat sighed, "okay."

"Here you are, spicy sushi," Melonie said sliding the plate toward Jade, "regular," she placed that plate in front of Cat before placing another plate on the table in the middle, "chicken fries."

"Thanks." Cat said as she ate a piece of her sushi.

"It's great," Jade said, "thanks."

Melonie smiled once more before she walked away.

* * *

><p>"So, I tell her that she has talent, but I'm not sure what it is?" Cat asked after a few minutes.<p>

Jade looked up from her chicken fry, "yes." She nodded, "you tell her exactly that."

"What if she starts going on about how she's great at everything?'

"You run away."

"Kay, kay."

Jade wiped her hands on her napkin and took yet another drink from her coffee.

"What is this play about anyway?" Cat wondered.

Jade rolled her eyes, "witches, Tori playing a witch."

"What?"

"Yeah, my thought exactly."

Cat finished her sushi and took a chicken fry, "Tori's not witchy material."

"Yeah," Jade nodded eating a bite of her sushi, "but Andre's her boyfriend and Andre had part in picking the roles, I'm sure it had something to do with that."

Cat couldn't argue with her there. "Are you okay?" She asked after a moment, she knew Jade was hurt, it was clearly written on her face before the emotion washed away completely.

"Yeah," Jade nodded, "it's just that, before Tori started going to Hollywood Arts, _I _was the one everyone had to beat to get a part. And no matter what anyone did they rarely ever beat me." She sighed, "for the longest time, it was me, and I was acting and teachers were saying that I was good, one of the best-"

"You still are." Cat interrupted.

Jade shrugged, "it doesn't matter though, now that Tori's here no one stands a chance, none of us are good enough compared to her." She sighed, "I don't even get the practice I used to get."

"I'm sorry." Cat whispered, but all that Jade was saying was true, before Tori ever got to Hollywood Arts Jade was the one you looked out for, she was the best.

Cat knew that, that was the main reason Jade disliked Tori so much, she stole her thunder (it wasn't all about Beck).

"It just frustrates me, you know?"

Cat nodded.

Jade looked at their table a moment before saying, "anyway, you ready?"

Cat looked at the table as well, stealing the last chicken fry before nodding, "let's go." She smiled as they walked up to the counter together. "Oh, God!" Cat mumbled after a moment.

"What's up?" Jade wondered looking at her worriedly.

Cat felt in her back pockets, front pockets and everyhing before she sighed in defeat, "I put the money in my purse."

"Come again?" Jade questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I forgot my purse." Cat told her, "the money was in it." She hung her head sadly.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows a moment before she lifted Cat's chin, "it's okay," she assured her, "I wasn't gonna make you pay anyway, it was my idea to eat out."

Cat looked at her oddly, "yeah, but normally we split it."

Jade only looked toward the cashier, "table three." She said.

The cashiers hands danced around the buttons until she looked up at Jade, "your total is $23.50."

Jade nodded as she pulled her money out of her own purse and gave the woman a twenty dollar bill and three ones along with two quarters.

"Thank you." The cashier said, "have a nice day."

"It's night." Jade mumbled before she led Cat back outside.

* * *

><p>They weren't allowed to speak during the play, that didn't bother Cat though, she didn't know if she could actually talk to Jade.<p>

She felt bad about Jade having to pay it all, even if Jade had said she wasn't going to make Cat pay, it still bothered her.

She had meant to grab her purse, to at least give the impression she was gonna pay.

Also, it wasn't a date, Jade didn't even know how Cat felt, so it couldn't be a date, also, it just wasn't fair for Jade to have to pay it all.

_She paid for my meal! _It still made Cat happy inside.

To her it had to mean some kind of feeling, a little more than friendship.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't bad." Cat said as they drove back toward Cat's house after the play.<p>

Jade shrugged, "I guess not, Vega wasn't terrible."

"I thought it was better than I expected." Cat said. "Tori did well."

Jade shot her a look before she rolled her eyes, "okay, she did good. Better than I thought she would have because she was supposed to be playing an evil witch." Even watching her say it Cat could sense the discomfort.

Cat smiled, "I love you." Her eyes immediately widened as she looked through the windshield hoping Jade hadn't caught that.

"What?" Jade asked.

Cat continued to look at the cars ahead of them, "I would love to."

Jade looked at her oddly, Cat knew she had heard, it was clear on her face, however the other girl didn't push it, "you'd love to what?"

The redhead shrugged, "go to a movie."

"Where did that come from?" Turning toward the street that led toward Cat's house.

"I saw a sign." Cat explained, "it said, '_you want to see a movie?' _I was only answering it."

Jade nodded, "I see."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes of silence before they pulled into Cat's driveway, "hey," Jade said putting the car into park and turnign toward the girl, "thanks for coming with me. I appreciate it, cause you know I didn't want to go alone and all."<p>

Cat smiled, "yeah, it's no problem." She pushed the door open before looking at the other girl, "did you learn anything?"

"What?'

"Your evaluation?"

"Oh, yeah." Jade said, "I forgot to take notes." She shrugged, "I didn't really learn anything, I'm still not sure what Tori's got that I don't." She looked at the road before sighing, "I'm defintely not passing this assignment. I totally forgot about the stupid note taking." She growled.

"Calm down." Cat said, "it's just one assignment." She shrugged, "it won't hurt your grade that much."

Jade nodded, "yeah, you're probably right, I shouldn't care anyway. It's not like she did better than I would have."

"Exactly." Cat said as she shut the door, "wait here," she said through the window, "I wanna give you something."

"OKay." Jade answered.

* * *

><p>"Hi, honey how was the play?" Her mother greeted as she opened the door.<p>

"It was good." She said, before she bolted up the stairs.

She ran to her room and grabbed her purse before she pulled the money out,$ 23.50 divided by two." She said, "$11.25." She pulled out a two fives a one and a quarter. "yay, I got it!" She smiled, setting her purse back down before running down the stairs.

"Are you leaving again?" Her mother asked her.

As Cat reached the door she looked at her, "no, I've gotta pay Jade back." She said before going outside.

"Here." She said as she reached into the car.

"What's this?" Jade wondered looking at the money Cat placed into her hand.

"I felt bad." Cat told her, "it's $11.25, half of what you paid."

"Cat." Jade said, "you didn't have to do this."

"I know," Cat shrugged, "but it felt necessary."

Jade couldn't pay it all.

They weren't dating.

The other girl shrugged, "well, okay." She started her car again (she must have shut it off when Cat went inside), "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Cat said, "see you at school.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, there's the chapter...<strong>

**...hope you liked it, if you did feel free to review...**

**...thanks for reading!**


	17. Trina

**Hey all, thanks for those reveiws, they were quite lovely...**

**...here's my new chapter...**

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you seen Trina?" Cat asked the first person she saw as she entered the school building.<p>

The kid just stared at her.

"No? Kay, thanks." She said before skipping down the hall. "Have you seen Trina?" She asked as she continued on, "Vega, Trina Vega?"

"No, sorry." Someone shouted back at her.

Cat rolled her eyes before stopping in the middle of the school entrance, "does anyone know where Trina Vega is?" She shouted out.

It caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at her oddly. She shook her head embarrassed before walking away.

It was funny how whenever she wanted Trina around, she was nowhere to be seen and when she didn't want to be near the girl, she was everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Where are you?<br>-Cat**

She found it very odd that she had Trina's number saved in her phone. She never talked to her, so she was shocked when she stumbled along her number while she was looking for Tori's.

**Eating panini's.  
>-Trina<strong>

**Cafeteria?  
>-Cat<strong>

It's like she could see Trina's eyeroll through her phone.

**Asphalt Cafe.  
>-Trina<strong>

Cat clicked the message away before shoving her phone back into her pocket and making her way outside.

"Hey, Andre, hey, Tori!" She greeted the couple as she passed them bad.

"S'up lil' red," Andre greeted.

Tori smiled, "hey Cat, what-"

"Can't talk right now," Cat interrupted, "sorry."

Andre and Tori shared a look before the girl said, "she's been having dreams."

Andre only nodded.

* * *

><p>Cat dashed through the door, it was now or never. She had been avoiding Trina, but it was time. Time to tell her the truth.<p>

After all, Jade had told her to get it over with.

_Jade smiled lifting her cup once again, "just tell her she has talent, but you're not sure what it is." She shrugged as she took a drink of her coffee, "don't avoid her."_

Cat pushed past a few of the students and their tables before seeing Trina sitting at one of the tables near the Grub Truck. She then ran over to her, "hi!" She greeted taking a seat on the other side of the table.

"Hi." Trina returned awkwardly.

Cat smiled, "hey."

There was a pause before Trina asked, "do you want something?"

Cat only shrugged.

"Can I help you?"

Cat shook her head, "no, I'm not having any trouble."

Trina furrowed her eyebrows, "what do you want?" She wondered. "A panini?" She pushed one of her tray sover to Cat.

The redhead laughed looking at the panini before scooting it back toward her, "I don't want your food." She shrugged, "I just need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You."

"What about me?" Trina asked hesitantly.

Cat continued to smile, "your talent."

"Oh." Trina smiled, "well, go on!"

Cat nodded, "okay, well..." She paued clearing her throat, "Trina, I-I don't realy know how you got into Hollywood Arts..." _God, what's wrong with me? This is not what Jade told me to say! _

Trina's smile went away.

Cat sped up with her speech, "...i-it's just that, well, you can't really sing, and your voice is kind of pitchy and sometimes you're a little off key-"

"Hey!"

"No, but you can't, I'm not trying to be rude with it all, but singing's just not for you," _what are you doing Cat, just tell her and run away, do what Jade said. Jade's smart you know. _"An-and your acting...it just seems like you force it too much and you're trying too hard. Your trying too hard makes you kind of terrible at it. And you dance like you're in pain or something."

_Smooth. Now get up and run away! You already screwed it up, just go!_

Trina looked offended.

Cat shook her head, "but you have talent." She clarified, "you're just no good at anything here."

Trina scoffed, "people love me okay. You're just jealous."

"_You _love you." Cat told her, "you kind of annoy everyone else. Either that or you scare them away."

"I don't need this." Trina said standing up.

"Wait!" Cat stood up, too. She didn't need Trina hating her.

"What?"

"I can help you." The redhead suggested, "I'll help you find your talent. ma-maybe you're a writer, or maybe a costume designer...ooh, you could be like the designer for the famous actors or actresses!"

"No." Trina laughed, though there was no humor, "no, I'll be wearing designer clothes. Not making them."

Cat looked at her a moment, "Trina, I didn't want to offend you." She said honestly. "I just thought you should know."

Trina shook her head, "well, I'll prove you wrong."

Cat sighed as she watched her stalk away. "Well for your sake I hope you're right." She shook her head sadly, "that was harder than I thought it would be." She muttered before sitting back on the bench. She then put her head in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Trouble in dream paradise?" Jade asked from behind her.<p>

Cat lifted her head and looked at her, "huh?"

"Are you having trouble? With your whole dream thing?" Jade sat down as Cat nodded, "you talk to Trina?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?" She put her bag on the bench beside her.

Cat shrugged, "well, she practically ran screaming from me."

"Really?" Jade asked as she handed her her coffee, "it's chocolate, so you'll feel better."

Cat smiled before taking the drink, "yes, really, you know all except for the screaming part." She then took a drink, "thank you."

"I have my moments," Jade shrugged. She then opened the salad she had gotten herself and began to eat it, "so who's next?"

Cat pulled out her phone and read through the list, "Andre, Robbie, Sikowitz, Tori, Sinjin, Beck and you."

"So Andre?"

"Yep."

"So, it can't really be too difficult." Jade shrugged, "it's only Andre."

_Oh, you have no idea, _Cat thought.

"You'll be done before you know it." Jade finished as Andre, Beck and Tori sat down with them.

"So can you tak then?" Tori wondered.

Cat looked at her, "yeah." She shrugged, "I'm sorry about earlier, I was just in a hurry."

"What for?" Andre wondered.

"Just wanted to talk to Trina."

"Where is she?" The aforementioned girl's sister wondered.

Cat shrugged, "Well-"

"She ran away screaming." Jade informed them.

"Ran away?" Beck questioned.

"Screaming?" Andre added.

Cat shrugged.

Tori glared at Jade, "what did you do?"

The girl in question shrugged offended, "hey, now. Cat can be very scary." She grabbed Beck's coffee and took a drink.

"Hey." Beck said with a smile, "where's yours?"

Jade pointed across the table, "Cat threatened me so I gave it to her."

Everyone looked at Cat a moment who gasped before saying, "it's so true."

Then she remembered she was drinking Jade's coffee and on the inside that just made her extremely happy.

_6.) Andre was an awesome guy, he was going places. He probably wouldn't make it as an actor, but he would definitely be on the top charts as a song writer. She always would be his Lil' Red._

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go, there's the other chapter hope you enjoyed it...<strong>

**...please let me know what you think!**


	18. Andre's Number

**Once again I thank you for the reviews, and everything, I'm glad that people are still enjoying this story...**

**...Here's Andre's Chapter...**

* * *

><p>It had been three days from Cat's encounter with Trina, and the girl had completely avoided her. Cat didn't realize that telling the girl the truth would get her to leave her alone completely. That was never what she had wanted, she just wanted this dream to go away and leave her alone.<p>

But Trina was mad, she was completely irritated and she wouldn't talk to the redhead one bit. And Cat had tried plenty of times to get her to talk, but no matter what she did Trina seemed to hate her even more.

"My plan has completely backfired." She said taking a seat at the table across from Jade as they sat at the yogurt place across the street from school.

"Why would you say that?" Jade questioned.

Cat sighed digging her spoon into her frozen treat, "Trina won't talk to me."

"I'd call that a blessing." Jade laughed as she ate her own yogurt.

She was wearing her glasses again, she said her contacts were bothering her too much and she couldn't get them in right. Cat couldn't help but wish she wore the glasses all the time. Jade just looked so cute with the frames before her eyes.

"I don't take it as a blessing." Cat said, "my dream said nothing about someone hating me after they learn what I have to tell them."

"Relax," Jade told her, "it's just Trina. No one else has hated you have they?"

Cat shook her head, "well no, but what if they do?"

"Cat."

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "what if I tell you what I have to tell you and you don't talk to me anymore?" _Oh, God, could that really happen?_

"I won't stop talking to you." Jade shrugged, "Trina's just upset because she's finally realized that she doesn't belong in our school."

Cat huffed out a sigh, "Jade, I don't want you to hate me."

"If it makes you feel any better Cat, I'll promise that I wont hate you after you tell me what it is that I don't know."

The shorter girl looked up from her treat, "Really?"

"Yes." Jade nodded, "I promise."

Cat looked back toward her yogurt.

"Feel better?" Jade questioned.

Cat sighed, "I guess."

Jade rolled her eyes, "why are you so difficult?"

Cat eyed her a moment before looking back to her dessert shamefully.

"Look, Andre's next right?" The taller girl wondered.

Cat only nodded.

"Okay, so you know Andre, you know when he's upset, when he's crazy, or whatever…just find him when he's in a good mood."

"When's that?" Cat asked intrigued.

Jade shrugged, "he's happiest when he's at the piano." She smiled, "Find him then."

"But I don't understand how that'll help."

"If you tell him in a moment where he's extremely happy only half of him will be listening and by the time what you said really registers in his mind you'll already be gone. Next time he contacts you to talk about what you said, you'll just have to be honest and talk to him patiently. Andre's understanding, he'll just want the reasoning behind what you say."

_I wonder if getting help from Jade is cheating? _Cat thought as she looked at the girl in front of her, "that actually makes sense." She whispered.

"Of course it does." Jade shrugged, "I said it."

* * *

><p>Later that day Cat was walking through the halls of the school by herself, Jade was busy talking with Beck about something that she couldn't really recall. She hadn't really been listening to the couples conversation, she felt it was a bit weird and kind of rude to listen in on someone else's conversation.<p>

So she was roaming the halls.

She had a mission in mind though.

She wanted to find Andre.

As she was walking down the halls she saw Tori standing at her locker, "hey!" She greeted in her normal cheery voice.

Tori looked away from her metal cubby and smiled at the giggly redhead, "what's up, Cat?"

"I was looking for Andre and since you're his girlfriend I thought maybe you'd know where I could find him." Cat told her.

Tori continued to smile, "yeah, sure...he's in the music room."

"Is he at the piano?" She asked remembering what Jade had told her about approaching him while he was at the instrument.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows, "yeah, I think."

"Oh, great!" Cat beamed.

"Cat," Tori looked at her, closing her locker, "can I ask you a question?"

Cat shrugged, "sure?"

Tori cleared her throat standing straight, "good, okay, so what exactly did you say to my sister because she's been bat crazy for a while now?"

The shorter girl took a step back, her smile turned into a frown as she looked at her feet, "I kind of told her she had no talent that made her belong in this school."

"What?"

Cat quickly looked up, "but I told her she had talent!" She added, "I just said that she couldn't sing or dance...or act."

"But you know how Trina is with those things, nobody can get to her by saying those things."

"I think I did though." Cat admitted. "She won't talk to me anymore, and you said so yourself, she's crazier than normal." She shook her head, "I think I really hurt her, Tori."

Tori sighed, swiping a hand through her hair, "yeah, well I'm sure she'll calm down eventually. It is Trina, she holds a grudge but she'll get over it at some point."

"Good," Cat perked up, "because she has talent."

Tori nodded along, "sure, if you say so."

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, fully prepared to ask the girl what she had meant but Tori walked away before she got the chance.

Shaking away the thought she continued on her journey to find Andre, and now that she knew exactly where he was she didn't have to search too long.

* * *

><p>She respectfully knocked on the door before going inside, "hey, Andre!" She happily greeted with a smile.<p>

Andre turned around and smiled, "s'up Cat?"

The redhead continued to walk over to him, "I heard you playing as I walked by and I wanted to know what it was. It was really good, did you write it?"

Andre nodded with a smile, "I'm working on it."

"It's so good so far." Cat gushed, "sound's great."

"Well, thanks." Andre said, "but truth be told, I'm a little stuck on the chorus."

"Sing it out." Cat told him, "you can run it by me."

Andre nodded, "yeah, yeah okay." He turned back to the piano as Cat leaned on it for support. He then began to play a lovely melody before he cleared his throat.

_'I met you on a Sunday_  
><em>Your voice, what a lovely sound<em>  
><em>And you came to school that Monday<em>  
><em>I know now what a great love I found<em>

_Baby I wanna tell you how I feel_  
><em>With every inch of my soul I'll try'<em>

He stopped looking at his friend, "I'm stuck there."

"Is it about Tori?" Cat wondered.

"Yeah," Andre nodded, "it is."

"Well it sounds very sweet, and romantic."

"Thanks." Andre nodded with a sigh, "I just can't say what I wanna say you know? There's all these thoughts about her that run through my mind, like everything I wanna say...I just can't seem to form the words."

"Well use that." Cat told him.

"What do you mean?"

Cat cleared her throat, "here."

_'Baby I wanna tell you how I feel_  
><em>With every inch of my soul I'll try<em>  
><em>I've got these thoughts inside of me<em>  
><em>And I'm hoping you'll see I'm the right guy<em>  
><em>Though I can't seem to find the right words<em>  
><em>I'm pretty sure you'll like what you find<em>  
><em>Baby let me tell you how I feel<em>  
><em>With every inch of my mind I'll try'<em>

She stopped singing and looked at him, "you see."

Andre let out a soft chuckle, "yeah, yeah I see." He laughed, "you mind if I use that?"

"Not at all." Cat said.

"Cool," he picked up the pen that was resting on an open notebook on the music stand and he wrote the lyrics down. "Thanks Cat."

The girl nodded, "it's no problem." She smiled, "you know even if I hadn't helped you, I'm sure you would've figured it out."

"Yeah?"

Cat nodded, "yeah, I mean...you're a great songwriter Andre." She paused before saying, "and you're pretty awesome too.

"Thanks." He said sincerely.

The redhead smiled, "you've got a great voice too...you know even if you don't go any where with your acting, I know for sure you're going to be in the music business."

Andre nodded as he went back to the piano, "I hope so." He said giving her another smile, as he started to play the piano again, "it's where I'm most comfortable."

"I can see that."

* * *

><p>The talk with Andre seemed to go as smoothly as Jade had said it would, so she wasn't really worried about him hating her in the end, because he seemed to agree with everything she had said.<p>

"I helped him write his song." She smiled as she closed her locker at the end of the day.

"Helped who?" A voice questioned from behind.

Cat smiled as she faced Jade, "Andre," she said, "he was having trouble and I helped him."

"Ah," Jade nodded, "so you should be proud."

"I am." She nodded, "very proud."

"I'm assuming the conversation went well?" Jade questioned as she and the redhead began their walk toward the door.

Cat nodded, "yeah, actually it went perfect."

"So no fighting?"

"None whatsoever." Cat smiled.

"Who's next?"

"Robbie." Cat informed her.

"Oh," Jade walked over to her car, "wanna ride?"

"You didn't ride with Beck?"

Jade shook her head, "not today." She unlocked her door, "you want a ride or not?"

"Yeah." Cat said, "sure."

Once inside the vehicle Jade brought it to life, "Robbie, huh? He shouldn't be that hard to deal with either, right?"

Cat shrugged as they started to move out of the parking lot, "I don't know, probably not."

"It's Robbie, what could be so difficult about telling him something he'd never know otherwise?" Jade questioned.

Cat just smiled as they continued on, "I'm not sure. Probably nothing."

"That's because he's simple minded."

* * *

><p><em>6.) Andre was an awesome guy, he was going places. He probably wouldn't make it as an actor, but he would definitely be on the top charts as a song writer. She always would be his Lil' Red.<em>

_7.) She never liked Robbie as more than a friend, it didn't matter what anyone else tried to say, they were not perfect for eachother. He was lost, and she was lost, but they were not each other's maps._

_8.) Sikowitz always would be the best teacher ever, and she wondered if the coconuts made him see this coming...because they did give him visions. Were they only good visions? Or were there some bad ones thrown in there too?_

_9.) Tori was awesome, she was funny and sweet and just an all around good hearted, amazing person. Cat was really truly lucky to have known her._

_10.) Cat would always remember Sinjin as the freaky tall lanky kid with glasses who was always stalking Jade, but she also knew he would never love Jade as much as she did._

_11.) Beck was an awesome friend. He was sweet and kind and caring, and really good for Jade. Cat hated how good he was too her sometimes because he wasn't her...even though he gave Jade exactly what Cat could've given her, they still weren't the same. She truly knew how happy Jade and Beck were together and that's all she ever wanted, just to see Jade happy...even if she wasn't the one doing it._

_12.) She loved Jade, she loved Jade almost more than anything in the world, she always would...but they weren't meant to be together and she knew it, Jade was meant for Beck, Beck was meant for Jade, they were made for each other. However, Jade was Cat's best friend and for that fact alone she would always love her, Jade was the one there for her when everything went wrong, when she felt like a failure, when she just needed someone to lean on...Jade was always there, and for that she was truly blessed._

She was so used to the dream by now that she never screamed anymore, but as she sat up in her bed a panic hit her.

Andre's number wasn't gone.

Andre wasn't off the list...

...Something had gone wrong...

* * *

><p><strong>There's that chapter, I think it went kind of well, thanks for reading if you still are...<strong>

**...the song Andre and Cat wrote, belongs to me, it doesn't have a name it's kind of just a mesh of words...**

**...anyway thanks again for reading, feel free to review**


	19. Andre Do Over

**Hi, so I know it's been forever and for that I truly apologize, but I hope that you still like the chapter, since it's finally here!**

* * *

><p>You would think that the bad dream happening the way it did, and the thing with Andre not working Cat wouldn't be able to stand it. See normally when something panicked her she told one of two people; her mom, or Jade. And she really didn't feel like bothering her mother at the moment. And Jade just wasn't an option.<p>

She had been thinking, wondering if sharing all of this dream information with the other girl had been a bad thing. Like maybe it was against the rules…you know, if there were any rules involved.

So she had decided to keep it all to herself.

No more sharing so much with Jade.

It hurt her to think that, but she had too.

It could have been why Andre's thing didn't go away.

She could possibly be telling Jade too much, and she's sharing things that her friends don't know to someone who probably shouldn't know all of her friend's things…except for the one thing that she herself should know.

Which is that Cat's in love with her.

So simple.

So naturally instead of bothering her mother, or Jade, Cat tried her best not to think about the problem at hand (and luckily for her it actually worked) and she went back to sleep.

First thing in the morning Cat shot out of bed, she was on a mission. She had to knock Andre off of the list before she was able to continue, and she had to do it fast. So she quickly took her shower and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen where she sat at the table with her brother (who happened to be handcuffed to it today) and ate her breakfast before speeding out the door.

**I need to talk to you, it's important, please meet me at the Asphalt Café now.  
>-Cat<strong>

**Sure.  
>-Andre<strong>

When she got the message back Cat smiled to herself, _maybe this won't be so hard_ she thought, and you know, she was dead set on making sure this stupid thing didn't get any further out of hand. Cat shoved her phone into her pocket and jumped into her car before she made the journey to school.

The roads weren't busy so she made it through pretty fast before swiftly pulling into the student lot and parking her car.

She took a quick check to make sure all her makeup was perfect and she was all prettied up, because she'd be seeing Jade today, and she really didn't need the girl to look at her like she was looking ugly or something.

When she fixed the little things she pulled her keys from the ignition before she climbed out and began walking toward the Café.

"Cat!" A voice called from behind.

The redhead whipped her head around and looked at the person, "oh, hey." She greeted with a frown. She figured she was earlier than normal so no one would actually be here to distract her.

"You're here early." Robbie smiled.

"Yeah." Cat nodded, "I have to finish a project for Gradstine's class." She lied.

"Script?"

"No." She shook her head looking around for the other boy. "So, where's Rex?" She asked when she realized the little puppet was missing.

Robbie shrugged, "I left him at home. He got sick this morning."

_Right, the puppet got sick._ "Oh, that's too bad."

"Why do I think you're lying?" The boy laughed.

Cat actually smiled, "my random outburst of 'I hate you' toward him probably hinted at that, huh?"

Robbie nodded, "yeah, actually."

Cat laughed, "well, what can I say? I just never really liked him."

"The feeling was probably mutual."

Cat's eyes wandered a moment as Robbie said something more, but she hadn't really heard. "Hey," she said grabbing his arm which he had been gesturing with, "I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to be. I've got that project."

"Y-yeah." Robbie nodded, "yeah. Okay."

Cat gave him a small smile before she turned around and continued to her destination, hoping Robbie would walk somewhere else so she wouldn't actually have to go inside to pretend to go for Gradstine's class.

No luck.

"Hey, Cat, wait up!" The nerdy boy called after her.

She didn't mean to roll her eyes, but the action definitely happened as she stopped in her spot. "What's up?" She looked at him, watching as he jogged up to him.

"You didn't answer me earlier." He whispered with a small chuckle.

"Answer what?" She didn't remember a question.

Robbie's cheeks lightly pinked, "um…" He let out a soft chuckle.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "Robbie?"

He gave her a sheepish grin, "um, I-I asked if…if maybe…" He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck looking at the ground, "I asked if you'd maybe like to go to Nozu with me? After school?"

"Oh sure!" Cat cried, she hadn't had sushi for a while.

Robbie nodded, "right," he smiled, "really though?"

"Of course." Cat nodded, "duh, Robbie, we're friends, we hang there all the time."

"Oh." Robbie's smile faded a little, "no, Cat…I-I meant like, with me, with me…l-like a date."

And at that moment the girls eyes widened, "oh." She eyed the boy a moment. He gave her another sheepish grin, "Robbie." She shook her head, "I-I don't feel that way for you."

"Come on?" He asked, "just one date?"

"Robbie." Cat shook her head, "look-"

"How do you know you don't like me that way?" The boy blabbered, "I mean, you haven't actually tried to see me that way, have you?" That earned him a no, "exactly," he nodded, "so maybe if you'd give it a shot…you could."

"I don't want to give it a shot." She told him.

"But people tell me all the time that I should ask you out…that you'd say yes, because they believe our craziness belongs together."

Cat shrugged, "I'm sorry, but my craziness belongs with someone else's craziness."

"What do you mean? There's someone else?"

"Always has been really." Cat told him honestly, "I just hadn't realized it until recently.

"But-"

"I'm sorry." She told him, it's not like she didn't feel bad about this. "Robbie, I know maybe people think we'd be good together, but I really don't, I don't see it." She shrugged, "we'll never not be friends, but friendship is all we'll ever have together. Understand?"

"I do." He nodded, "yeah."

"I'm sorry." She told him again.

"I get it." He frowned, "I'll just, see you later…y-you got that Gradstine thing."

As the boy turned around Cat literally felt like crying, she had never seen Robbie so hurt before, the look on his face…

….Really she never wanted to see it again.

"S'up little red?" Andre asked as Cat stepped up to the table he was sitting at. "Why'd you want to meet so early?"

Cat sat down figuring it'd be best to skip all small talk. This was strictly business, "do you remember what we talked about yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"What I told you?" She asked, "do you remember?"

The boy frowned a moment before shrugging, "a lot was going on yesterday." He told her, "we were working on my song for Tori." He then grinned, "I finished by the way."

"That's great!" She grinned.

"Yeah, it is." He nodded, "you wanna hear it?"

"Do I ever!" She jumped up, "let's do it!"

The boy chuckled standing up as well before they both made their way toward the music room. Cat momentarily forgot what it was she had texted him over for.

When they stepped inside the boy took a seat at the piano and Cat leaned against to listen. A moment later his lovely melody filled the room and she smiled along.

_'I met you on a Sunday  
>Your voice, what a lovely sound<br>And you came to school that Monday  
>I know now what a great love I found<em>

_Baby I wanna tell you how I feel  
>With every inch of my soul I'll try<br>I've got these thoughts inside of me  
>And I'm hoping you'll see I'm the right guy<br>Though I can't seem to find the right words  
>I'm pretty sure you'll like what you find<br>Baby let me tell you how I feel  
>With every inch of my mind I'll try<em>

_The static inside my heart  
><em>_Jumps with every word you speak  
><em>_And with the love you gave me from the start  
><em>_I've never found it difficult to breathe_

_Baby I wanna tell you how I feel  
>With every inch of my soul I'll try<br>I've got these thoughts inside of me  
>And I'm hoping you'll see I'm the right guy<br>Though I can't seem to find the right words  
>I'm pretty sure you'll like what you find<br>Baby let me tell you how I feel  
>With every inch of my mind I'll try<em>

_You came into my life on a Sunday  
><em>_Your voice baby it's a lovely sound  
><em>_I promise I'll love you everyday  
><em>_You don't worry, you'll never let me down  
><em>

_You came to school that Monday  
><em>_And by Tuesday we shared a dance  
><em>_I felt no different on Wednesday  
><em>_Thursday and Friday continued our romance  
><em>

_Baby let me tell you how I feel  
><em>_With every inch of my mind I'll try'_

As the boy finished he let out a chuckle, "you inspired me." He told her. Cat clapped as the last note was played, "that was great." She told him, "Andre it was beautiful." The music still seemed to float through the air even though their was really no sounds between them.

"You said I'd make it?" The boy asked.

Cat looked at him a moment, "what?"

"You told me I'd make it, right?" He let his fingers roam the keys a moment, "yesterday?"

Cat frowned, did she?

"When you said I might not get anywhere with my acting, I kind of spaced out a minute." He told her.

"I'm sorry." Cat shrugged, she was only doing what her dream had basically told her to do. She only wanted this stupid dream to leave her alone. She hadn't even thought about hurting people in the process.

"But I got to thinking." The boy continued, "you said I'd get somewhere in the music business with my songs and voice possibly." He smiled, "and it inspired me to finish that song."

"Which you did." Cat grinned, "and it's great."

Andre nodded, "so I got to finish my song, which I was having a lot of trouble with all because of what you said to me depressed me a bit." He laughed, "I think it's kind of funny though. And the acting thing…it's never been a big goal of mine."

"So, you're not upset?"

"Course not…I'd never be upset at you, you'll always be my little red." He told her.

Cat nodded, "you're gonna go far." She told him, "I know it…and I'll be first in line to buy you're album."

Andre smiled, "I'll be there to buy yours too." He smiled again before he began to play his song once more.

Cat watched a moment before she nodded, he may have lost his mind for a moment last night, but he totally got it. And Cat was sure that number was off the list now…She watched him again as his eyes closed and his fingers danced around the keys and the words fell from his lips before she left the room. Classes would be starting soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick thank you to everyone reading and please leave a review if you'd like and let me know what you think, and once again that song is mine, it's not brilliant but I wrote the rest in like five minutes so yeah, there it is.<strong>

**...Thanks again!**


	20. School

**First off, I really want to apologize because I've been completely lazy when it comes to this story; I'm always taking forever to update, and I really would like for that to change but I don't know if it will...**

**...With that being said however, I do have this chapter ready though!**

* * *

><p>Cat had done a pretty good job in avoiding Jade that day at school. Most of the time she just took a different hallways than the ones that she knew Jade took. The only class they had together so far was Sikowitz's class, so Cat made sure she arrived later that way once she entered the room Jade would already be seated with Beck and maybe some of the others so she didn't get offered a chance to sit with her.<p>

Avoiding the taller girl wasn't exactly the easiest task in the world though. Jade had actually made an honest effort to try and talk to her. They actually collided in one of the hallways Cat was sure Jade didn't ever use (the girl had caught on to the avoiding aspect). However, as soon as the impact had touched Cat's mind she quickly scurried up and dashed away from the girl.

"Why are you avoiding Jade?" Tori asked once during her third class.

"I'm not." Was the quick response.

"Really? Because she's been trying to talk to you all day and you've practically ran screaming from her each time."

"There's no screaming." Cat clarified.

"You are so missing the point." Tori told her grabbing her pen and jotting down the notes that were on the board.

Cat watched her a minute before she looked toward the front of the classroom where Beck was seated. He kept glancing at his phone while the teacher wasn't looking, no doubt soothing Jade because Cat was _totally _avoiding her.

"You should probably take notes." Tori's voice interrupted her thoughts as Andre came in and sat next to her. She smiled giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Teacher said their might be a quiz." Cat sighed, her eyes drifting to the pair of hands intertwined on Tori's desk. She wanted that.

She wanted that badly.

Cat did end up taking notes, but as the teacher droned on about the differences between certain molds (it was Science) she couldn't really stay focused on something so gross, so she ended up writing every other paragraph, unintentionally missing certain aspects of the lesson.

* * *

><p>Lunch was the time for her to worry. She had lunch with Jade. There would be no way of avoiding her this time around. Not unless she wanted to eat at some other table, which she contemplated. But she couldn't take the risk of sitting with people who either didn't like her, didn't get her or just didn't know her.<p>

Sometimes making new friends was hard.

And why would she want to make new friends if the old friends she had were already so great?

So she gathered her lunch from the Grub Truck and slowly made her way toward the group's regular table.

"Hey!"

She knew that voice anywhere, and the cold tone within made her stop dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned around, "hi!" She tried being friendly.

"Hi?" Jade repeated haughtily. "Hi? You've been avoiding me all day and when you finally decide to turn around and talk to me all you give is, 'hi?'"

Cat winced as the girls tone went from anger to hurt, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why were you ignoring me?" Jade asked. "I've been wanting to know about your dream. Did you fix Andre's thing? Robbie's next, right?"

"I-I…"

"Cat?" Now Jade sounded concerned.

"I can't talk about it." Cat quickly told her.

"What do you mean?…Cat?"

The girl said nothing. How was she supposed to explain that she didn't know if Andre's thing was gone? How was she supposed to explain to her best friend that she didn't want to talk about the thing that's been terrifying her for what seemed like forever? She wasn't sure how she could tell Jade anything. She wasn't sure if she _should _tell the girl anything. She wanted too, but it was some kind of risk. She had been telling her everything and Andre's number hadn't gone away. She didn't want to risk it anymore because she just wanted this dream to go away.

Jade followed closely behind as Cat walked toward the table. Cat could still sense that she wanted to talk. She could tell that she was confused, lost and hurt as well as a little concerned, but Cat was not going to give in. She couldn't tell her. It might hurt their friendship in the end, but she couldn't say anything.

Beck jointed them soon, setting his lunch on the table and kissing Jade's temple for a hello. Jade only looked at him and the boy shrugged glancing toward Cat who couldn't seem to meet his eyes. "Did I miss something?" The boy wondered before Andre and Tori joined them, taking seats with each other between Beck and the empty seat beside Cat. They were holding hands, Cat noticed. They were holding hands. Again.

Beck's question went unanswered.

The redhead sighed pulling her lunch tray open and eating a little bit of what was inside. _Why was everyone else happy? _She glanced over to see that Jade's mood had brightened a fraction as she sat there smiling with Beck as they shared some words. Robbie soon joined them and oddly enough Cat was happy to see that he looked _miserable._

"Why do you look so disoriented?" Tori asked picking up a chip from Andre's tray.

Robbie glared at her, "I fell asleep last period and no one woke me up… So I didn't know where I was supposed to be when the other class came in and woke me up." He huffed.

Rex laughed, "It was funny."

Cat looked at him, because she was sure that Robbie had said he stayed home this morning.

"It wasn't." Robbie told them. "They were seniors, and most of them were mean, calling Rex a puppet-"

"Well he is." Jade interrupted.

Robbie glared at her before saying, "it's an offensive term."

"Only to you." She retorted.

The boy sighed before saying, "Also, they stole my lunch money." He looked defeated as he eyed their lunch trays hungrily.

"Well, here." Cat said reaching into her bag and collecting some money. "Go get you some food." She smiled, handing him the cash.

Robbie flashed her a smile of gratitude taking the money from her and setting Rex down as he hopped up to get his lunch.

_And I just made him happy! _Cat internally growled, _Moron! _She frowned. _That was offensive._

Tori was laughing at something Andre had whispered into her year and Cat briefly remembered what it was that Tori didn't know.

Tori was awesome, she was funny and sweet and just an all around good hearted, amazing person. Cat was really truly lucky to have known her.

How she doesn't know that is beyond me,

Cat frowned. She couldn't remember where she was though; Andre was after Trina who was after Lane who was after Rex who came after her family and Mr. Longneck was first. Robbie came after Andre so he was next, and Jade was last, but in-between she kind of lost track. Robbie came back after a few moments and quickly took his seat. This time however he didn't pick Rex up for comment, instead he pushed the puppet away so he could enjoy his lunch without Rex's impolite remarks.

Cat smiled, maybe Robbie was finally getting annoyed by the little thing as well.

After a few moment the nerdy boy looked over to Cat, "hey, I've been thinking about what you said to me this morning." He said, "and I kind of have to agree. I think I was wrong." He shrugged.

Cat wasn't entirely sure if he was being one hundred percent honest or not, so she only nodded. She did however notice that Jade, who was still speaking with Beck did glance over a few times, meaning that she was totally trying to listen to what the pair was saying.

"I mean, who am I to think we'd be a good couple?" Robbie continued, "sure a lot of other people have said the same thing, but what do they know?" He laughed.

"Robbie." Cat whispered, "can we not talk about it here?" She finally realized that he wasn't telling the truth, he wasn't really agreeing with her. Honestly he thought she was wrong.

The boy frowned, "why not?" He asked, "let's get some opinions, shall we?" He looked toward their friend, who were all now glancing at them.

"Robbie!" Cat warned.

It had no effect, the boy shrugged, "who here thinks that Cat and I would make a good couple?"

And the redhead frowned, hanging her head in annoyance.

This was a disaster.

"Wait, what?" Jade wondered looking toward Cat.

Robbie shrugged, "Cat and me, we'd make a good couple. Right?"

"…Yeah." Tori smiled. "Yeah, because you're like, you know…weird. And she's kind of crazy." She laughed, "you'd mesh well together, and it's kind of cute." She shared a look with Andre.

"And one." Robbie smiled before looking toward Tori's boyfriend, "huh? Huh?"

Andre shrugged, "uh, sure…you know if that's the type of thing you're into. It could work."

"And…two!" The boy grinned at Cat who looked toward Jade, "Beck, my man?" Robbie turned to him.

"Don't." The boy shook his head.

"Sorry."

Beck then sighed before saying, "you and Cat?" He looked between the two of them, "a good couple?" He shook his head, "nah." He stuffed a chip into his mouth.

"What?" Robbie objected, Cat however smiled, she knew there was a reason she liked Beck.

"I said no." Beck clarified. "You and Cat only look okay on the outside, but a relationship goes further than that. You have to know how to act around the person you're with. The personalities have to click."

"But-"

"Ah." Beck held up his hand, "you asked my opinion and I gave it to you. There is no arguing about it."

"And one." Cat smiled before he eyes landed on Jade, waiting for her answer. _Please, don't fail me now!_

"Oh, me?" Jade asked after a minute, when all eyes were trained on her. "Well, I-I agree with Beck…Cat's a little less than normal, but Robbie…well you're just so far gone, so much so that it's not even funny." She smiled, "you'd make a terrible couple. Cat needs someone to balance her out and you just need someone normal."

Cat smiled, _God, I love you!_ Could she be more perfect?

Robbie sighed, "well, still." He looked at Cat, "it's tied and-"

"No." The girl said. "Robbie, I told you earlier, you are a great friend, but that's all you'll ever be to me."

"Ouch!" Jade chuckled, earning glare from her boyfriend.

The boy frowned and his cheeks reddened a little bit. Cat could tell he was a little hurt, but the embarrassment showed more. It's not like she didn't feel bad about it because she did. He was publicly turned down, and that had to have hurt his ego, but it was his fault for bringing it up now and not stopping as she asked him to.

The table was silent a moment before Cat said, "I thought Rex was sick."

Robbie actually glared at her, causing her to try and lighten him up with a small smile.

"My mom brought him here." He said. "She said he was feeling better."

"She just wanted to get rid of me." Rex said as Robbie stood up, grabbing him as well.

"Robbie-"

"I'm gonna eat over there." He whispered.

"Robbie, wait!" Cat objected, but it was no use, the boy was walking away.

"It's okay."

Cat looked across the table, seeing Jade give her a sympathetic look swept all her worry away. Maybe it wasn't okay right now, but it would be. Cat would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>There's that chapter, hope you like it...<strong>

**...As always, thanks so much for reading...please review!**


	21. Coconut

**I can't even say how sorry I am that it's taken this long, like seriously (if you all are still reading...which I hope you are) boy am I sorry...**

* * *

><p>"Robbie." Cat had found him in the Black Box theatre about an hour after lunch. He had skipped their last period, and it had her worried.<p>

"What?" The boy looked up. He was currently throwing a bouncy ball off the floor onto the wall and catching it.

Cat hesitantly walked over to him and took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry." She said. "I know that it was embarrassing for you to be in front of all of our friends when you got turned down."

"More like humiliating." He mumbled, throwing the ball once again.

"And I get that." Cat said, "I do." She watched him catch it.

"Look, Robbie. I don't have anything against you. You know that right?" She waited for him to nod and when she did she shrugged, "good. Because I don't. You are a an amazing guy, okay, you're perfect in your own little way. But you're not perfect to me. I know right now it seems like we are perfect for each other but that's only because you're lost. You're seeing only what you want to see because you're scared.

"I get that Robbie. I get that you're scared. I understand you being scared because I'm really scared too. I'm terrified of everything that's going on with me right now." That caused the boy to stop throwing his ball and look at her. "I can't explain it." She said when he raised his eyebrows. "I've been going through a lot recently and it's tough.

"We're both lost Robbie, and you're searching for the easy way out, but I'm not your map." She shook her head, "and you're not mine."

"Maps?" The boy in glasses chuckled.

Cat only shrugged, "it's the best way I could think of explaining it."

"I've never heard a metaphor like that."

"What's a metaphor?" Cat shook her head.

"Well, it's…It's like when you want to describe something and…" He observed her face for a moment before shaking his head, "you know what? Never mind. It's not important." He stared at her a moment before shrugging, "have you found your map?"

She watched him warily a moment before deciding on the truth, "I have."

"Would it be wrong of me to ask who?"

"Yeah." Cat said after a minute of silence. "I can't tell, I'm sorry not before they know themselves."

"Oh." Robbie nodded for a moment before he said, "okay…well, do you wanna toss the ball around for a little while?" Cat eyed him a moment before she grinned, "yeah, okay." Robbie gave her a goofy smile before he chucked the ball on the floor, causing it to bounce from the floor to the wall then to Cat, who in turn did the same, only bouncing it to Robbie.

They took turns doing that for a little while, glad when the school bell rang claiming the last hour of the day was over. Cat quickly stood up, reaching down to help the boy up as well. "So we're okay?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"We're fine." He promised.

Cat was satisfied with that answer as she rushed to meet the rest of the schoolers on their way out of the building. She stepped over to her locker to put away a few things, taking what she needed and sticking it inside her pink backpack.

"Cat!"

Shutting her locker she turned to face the stairway. "Sikowitz?" She asked.

The teacher walked over to her, a coconut in his hand, "you weren't in class today." He told her. "But you're here? Why?"

"Oh, uh…I was, I was in the nurses office." She lied. "I felt sick last period."

"But you're better now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No!" She clutched her stomach, "I mean, the pain passes." She shrugged, "but luckily it's time to go home."

"Yeah. Lucky." He said, sticking his coconut straw into his mouth and sucking. "Really lucky."

"Okay, okay!" She cried out, "I ditched. Alright, I'm sorry, but I needed to find Robbie and when I did we just talked. We needed to talk. I'm sorry, I'll do extra work if you want me too."

Still sucking his coconut the teacher shrugged. "It's fine…no need for any extra. I know school's no the only thing on your mind."

"Yeah." Cat nodded, "that's definitely-wait…what?!"

What was the number about Sikowitz? She was sure it had to be about him being a great teacher and such, but there was something in it about the coconuts. Wasn't there? She couldn't remember and she couldn't pull out her list right now. She was in the middle of a conversation with a teacher.

"You've got a lot on your plate, Cat. That's all." The man shrugged.

"How'd you know that!" She gasped.

"I'm your teacher Cat." He sighed, "I know so much more than you think I do."

The redhead looked around quickly before she stepped toward him, "are those coconuts still giving you visions?"

"Well, yeah." He nodded, "they always do."

She remembered what it was that she was supposed to say to him. And now was her chance to say it. "Sikowitz, I kind of have a question for you." He only nodded along, the straw in his mouth once more. "Do your coconut visions…are they ever-do you ever get bad visions?"

"Bad visions?" He said after a moment.

To this Cat nodded, "yeah. Do they ever send you a bad vision? Do they ever let you know when something bad is going to happen?"

"Like batman?" He asked.

"What?…yeah, sure. Like Batman." She didn't really get that, she was pretty sure Batman didn't get any sort of visions but she didn't want to let him down.

Sikowitz considered the question for a moment, "yeah." He nodded, "yeah, I'd say I've definitely received some nasty visions before."

That made Cat swallow hard. She now had a lump in her throat.

"Are they ever about any of your students?"

Sikowitz watched her warily for a moment before shrugging, "there's the occasional student appearance, yes." He took another sip at his straw. "I've had a few visions about Trina. One about Sinjin and a squirrel." He paused, an amused look on his face, "that one was more funny than it was bad."

Cat nodded, a little impatiently. "Anyone else?"

"There was one about Tori, but that was about her getting into Hollywood Arts."

"What about me?" She finally asked?

Sikowitz stared at the floor for a moment before he looked back up. "Cat, I'm not sure if I feel comfortable discussing this with you." That had her attention, she was shaking her head, begging him to tell her what he knew about her. Did he know about her dream?

"Please, Sikowitz? You might be able to help me."

"I don't think you need to be worried about that."

"What does that mean?"

"I've already said too much." The bearded man said before he slowly backed away, "I have to go."

"Said too much? You haven't said anything!" Cat called after him. "Sikowitz! Sikowitz, please?"

Nothing worked. The man was gone. He wasn't coming back. Cat sighed, leaning back against the row of lockers behind her. Robbie's number was gone, she was sure of it. She'd said everything to him that she needed to stay. That only left five more numbers. Five more people and she'd reach the end.

Five more people and it'd all be over.

But she didn't get to finish Sikowitz's number, she'd got part of it but the man had turned weird on her before she'd gotten the full way through it. And now she'd have to wait. Waiting was an issue though. She didn't know when her time would run out. She didn't know how much longer she had before the line was drawn. There was no date in her dream.

Just death.

"Are you okay, Cat?" She opened her eyes to find the only peace in her life at the moment. Jade. She loved this girl whole heartedly and honestly she wanted to tell her right now. She wanted to, but she couldn't. What if that was against the rules? What if she had to say everything in order?

That was her original thought anyway, everything had to be done in order.

Honestly, she was too scared to test out any other theory.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"You're lying." Jade said, her eyes squinting a little, "you know I don't like it when you lie to me." She said, "is it Robbie? Do you want me to set him straight?"

"It's not Robbie."

"Why were you yelling after Sikowitz? Why weren't you in his class?"

Cat sighed, standing straight once more, "I was talking things through with Robbie in the Black Box theatre. We were playing with a bouncy ball. Sikowitz was next on my list so I was trying to get through everything with him. But he walked away."

"So go after him." Jade shrugged.

"I can't." Cat shook her head, "Jade I can't!" Tears were brimming her eyes and she was shaking her head fiercely, "I don't want to do this anymore! I'm so scared."

"Shh! Cat, shh." Jade wrapped her arms around the redhead as she fell against her shoulder. She rubbed her arms soothingly. "It's okay Cat, it's all gonna be just fine."

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"I know, it's okay. We'll get you through this, I mean you're almost done right? Only a few more?"

"Five." Cat shared, sniffling into Jade's neck. "I have five more."

"See, five that's not many more." She shrugged, pulling away slightly, "it's all going to be okay, Cat."

"Do you promise."

"Yeah." Jade nodded after a moment. "Yeah, I do."

After a few more seconds in Jade's arms Cat pulled away. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Jade's eyes watched her a moment, as if they were trying to figure all her secrets out. However, she nodded, "yeah, call your mother and let her know you'll be at my house. Tell the sky's falling, tell her there's an apocalypse, whatever, just tell her you're okay…even if she doesn't want you at my house, at least she'll know where you are."

Cat nodded, taking a leap and leaning forward for another hug, which Jades seemed to gladly give. And then the two of them set off toward Jade's vehicle. "Whatever it is that Sikowitz said to you that scared you Cat, you don't have to worry. You know you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone what's going on with you." Jade said once they had climbed into the car.

Cat glanced at her clueless love, "I know." She said, "I just…I don't think I'm allowed to tell you anything yet. I don't think you're allowed to know more than you already do Jade. And that's what scares me."

Well, that and rejection.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, this story's been getting hard for me to write (if you haven't been able to tell) I get that it's getting closer to the end and I've known how I want it to end since I decided it was going to be more than a one shot...<strong>

**...But I don't know, somewhere along the lines it got difficult...**


	22. The End

**It's been a lot longer than I wanted it to be...I'm pretty sure I say that Everytime, but this time couldn't be helped. Our internet access has been acting up for a while now, our modem kept shutting off and then we were disconnected for the longest time. But I have returned with this final chapter...**

**...With that being said, please, please don't hate me (I'm sure you will, but still I ask). Please?**

* * *

><p>It was cold for California, but it was September so maybe it could be expected, it had been raining non-stop for the past few days and it had really started to annoy Cat, even the bubbly girl had her limits.<p>

She was rushing too, because she had slept too late. She figured that the storm from the previous night must have cut the power and shut her alarm off. Luckily she had a back-up that went off about ten minutes after the original (at 7:40) so she could still make it on time.

She had her shoes in her hand and was sitting on the edge of her bed ready to lean over and put them on. As she dropped them to the floor her phone began to ring. Quickly she picked up the small device and put it up to her ear, "hello?"

"Hey, Cat," Robbie answered back, "Andre just texted me, he's wondering where you're at? You weren't there to greet him like normal. You're not sick are you?"

Cat leaned back down, phone still pressed to her ear. She put on shoe on, "No, I guess the power went out last night…I woke up late."

"Oh, do you want me to run by an pick you up I'm heading to school now."

"No, it's okay." She told him, "my mother's letting me borrow her car."

"Okay." He sighed, "well, I'll see you first period?" He hinted at the question.

"Yeah, I should get there before then."

"Alright, well, I better scoodily-doo."

Cat's brow furrowed for a moment before she decided not to question it. "Okay, I'll see you."

Cat threw her phone to the side before she slipped on her other shoe. "Cat." Her mother's voice rang through as she knocked, "Jadelyn is on the phone." she motioned to the portable phone in her hand before she tossed it to Cat's waiting hands. She giggled as her mother left the room, "hiiiii."

Jade sighed before greeting her with a, "hey, I've been calling your cell like crazy."

"Sorry, I just got off the phone with Robbie."

"Ugh, why do you even talk to him?"

"I like Robbie, he's nice."

"Look," Jade said, "it's pouring down hard outside, I'm getting ready to leave my house. But I think I'm gonna be a little late. You let Sikowitz know for me?"

"Why didn't you ride with Beck?"

"I didn't think the storm was this bad…and he had to go into school early to work on this project thing with Sinjin." Cat could sense Jade's irritation. "I tried calling him to ask him to tell Sikowitz, but I think his phone's off or dead or something."

"Well, I'll let him know." Cat promised.

Jade hesitated a moment before she asked, "are you sure you'll make it in time? Do you want me to pick you up? We could just ride in together, give Andre the message."

Cat didn't understand why but this conversation seemed kind of familiar to her. "No, I'm okay. I've got plenty time to make it there. I'll be fine."

"Okay, Cat, just be careful and I'll catch you later." Jade said.

"You be safe too." Cat replied instantly before she and Jade said goodbye, Cat threw the phone on her bed and grabbed her cellphone before she took her backpack and made her way down the stairs. "I'm heading to school."

"Is Jade picking you up?" Her mother wondered.

"No, I'm driving…She just needed me to tell Sikowitz that she'd probably be a little late."

"Okay," her mother nodded, "did you bring the phone back down?"

Cat stared at her a moment before she shook her head, "I forgot."

"Cat, you know it needs to be charged."

"Gah! Fine, I'll go get it!"

"No, sweetie, you need to get to school."

Cat huffed in annoyance, "make up your mind, would ya!"

"School." Her mother pointed toward the door, "now…and be careful honey. The roads are pretty bad."

"I will." Cat nodded, giving her mom a quick hug.

* * *

><p>The roads were worse than she thought they were going to be. She knew they were bad, it's not like she thought Jade and Robbie had been lying to her. But the rain was nothing like she thought it had been.<p>

It was so bad that her wipers were turned on to their highest level. It took her ten minutes longer to get to school than it normally would have.

She was late. Only by a few minutes, but she was late.

When she reached Sikowitz's classroom she explained that Jade was going to be in late because she lived further away than Cat did. The teacher understood, and thankfully didn't mark her tardiness down, and said that Jade would easily be excused.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Cat whispered to Beck as she took a seat beside him.

His brow furrowed as he glanced her way. "What?"

"Jade said she tried to call you."

"No, she didn't." Beck shook his head, he reached in his back pocket for his cellphone, but came up empty handed. "Wait." Beck then proceeded to feel around his jeans and in his jean jacket before he looked to Cat, "I don't have my phone."

"She's on her way." Cat told him, "she called me."

"I can't believe I forgot my phone…Was she okay?"

Cat smiled, "yeah, she just said she was going to be a little late."

"All right, boys and girls…let's talk about Hollywood!" Sikowitz cheered. "Hollywood!…Holly-to-the-Wood!"

Andre chuckled, "and what about Holly-to-the-Wood are we actually discussing?"

Sikowitz turned to him, "Well, most of you people wish to be actors. Correct?"

"Uh, yes." Tori shrugged.

"And where is it that people who are actors…act?"

"Everywhere." Beck shrugged.

"Yeah, but where specifically?" Sikowitz asked.

"New York." Robbie said.

"New Zealand." Andre added.

"Broadway!" Cat cheered.

While Beck added, "Canada."

"California!" Tori stated, "our home state."

"Yes!" Sikowitz cried pointing to Tori, "you're so close you're almost there."

"Psst, Tori." Cat whispered, causing the girl to look to her, "I think he wants you to say Hollywood."

"Correct you are!" The teacher did a little jump, "Cat's right. Hollywood." The teacher took a sip from his coconut before he said, "anyway, as your Hollywood Arts teacher, I must inform you on how to properly prepare and audition for the roles that you hope to one day get. So-"

"Sikowitz, I'm sorry for the interruption but I've got some news." Lane said, stepping into the room. He didn't sound like his normal self and Andre, Beck, Robbie and Tori all seemed to notice this fact.

"Oh, no." Cat whispered, it finally hit her, why the conversation with Jade had been so familiar. It was similar to the one they had in her dream. The same dream where she had died in a car accident on a rainy day while she was on her way to school.

Sikowitz eyed the counselor a moment before he stepped from the stage and allowed Lane to take his place.

After the guidance counselor stepped up to the stage he cleared his throat, "I've just been informed some terrible news." He whispered. Scratching his head he sighed, "I uh...this morning driving to school, Jadelyn West swerved to miss a deep pot-hole in the middle of the road and she ended up hitting another car that had ran a stoplight." He examined the shocked faces of the students.

Cat was standing, "she's okay right?" Beck stood up with her.

Lane shook his head, "no, the car flipped twice, the police statement said she was killed instantly."

Beck collapsed into his chair, his head falling into his hands.

"Beck?" Tori asked, her voice cracking.

"Do her parents know?" Cat's voice was small. It was almost as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"I think the police are on their way now."

Cat fiercely shook her head, "no…it could've been someone else." She said quickly, her eyes searching the faces in the room. Everyone looked sad.

Cat didn't like sad. "Maybe-"

"Cat." Lane shook his head, "why don't you and Beck come to my office, huh? We can talk about it there."

"I don't want to go to your office." Beck stated, he lifted his head from his hands and stared at the counselor. "If I had just answered my phone."

"No, Beck don't do this to yourself." Andre shook his head, "you couldn't have known."

"I could have done something!" Beck bit back.

Cat was shaking, "but-"

"I forgot my phone." Beck said, "I never forget my phone."

"Dude, don't do this." Andre tried again.

"Yeah, its not your fault." Tori chimed in.

The voices became too much. Everyone was focused on Beck. Everyone wanted to console him, but he wasn't the only one hurting. Jade was Cat's best friend. Sure Beck loved her. But Cat did too. They were patting his back, trying to get him to calm down. No one cared that Cat was standing in the middle of the room with tears silently falling from her eyes as she shook uncontrollably. Finally she just let out a scream before running from the room.

Beck had followed, "Cat..." He started as he reached forward and tried to calm the girl down.

Cat slapped his hand away, "No!" She hollered, "don't touch me!" She shook her head trying to wrap her thoughts around the moment.

Jade had died.

She had really died.

Cat was pacing back in forth, she was shaking her head fiercely trying to wake herself, hoping and wishing it was just a dream.

I just had to be a dream. Her death was a dream. Jade's had to be also.

"Cat," Beck tried again.

She just looked at him, and he had never seen her so heartbroken. New tears kept brimming her eyes before following the ones that had fell before.

"She can't be dead." She whispered, "she can't be dead." It was like a broken record.

Tori, Andre, Robbie, Sinjin and Lane were all standing in the hallway now as Sikowitz stayed in the classroom with the rest of the class.

"She can't be dead!" Cat yelled, she pushed Beck back as the boy tried to step up to her once again.

"I understand your pain." Beck replied. "Okay…Cat-"

"You don't get it. I loved her." Cat admitted.

"So did I." Beck replied quickly. "Okay, Cat. I loved her too."

Cat watched him a moment before she shook her head, "no. Beck, I _loved_ her. I was _in_ love with her and now I'll never get the chance to tell her."

Beck's eyes danced around Cat's face a moment before he leaned against the row of lockers they were standing in front of. "Okay." He told her. "You were in love with her…what am I supposed to say to that Cat?"

Cat looked over to him, "I'm sorry."

"I loved her too." Beck told her, "_I_ was in love with her too."

"I know." Cat whispered.

"Your confession changes nothing. She's gone."

"Beck, maybe you should-"

Beck's hand collided with a locker, "stay out of this Tori!"

Cat squealed sinking to the floor. "I can't-" She whispered, beginning to cry again. "It's all my fault." She whispered, "it's my fault."

Beck furrowed his eyebrows, moving away from the lockers he moved to sit beside her, "Cat, no...that's not...how can you say that?"

Cat looked at him, "she'd asked me if I wanted a ride." She shrugged, swallowing hard, "if I had just told her I did. She would've stopped at my house. And the person who hit her…it wouldn't have happened because she would've been at my house waiting for me." She glanced at Beck once more, "this is my fault. Her death is on me."

Beck shook his head, "Cat, stop," He whispered, "you can't do this, you can't blame yourself. It's not you fault!"

Cat pushed him away. "It wasn't supposed to end this way." She continued crying. "I was supposed to die not her." And no one else really understood what she was talking about. But Cat knew. And Jade had known.

"It should've been me."

Jade's funeral was two days later.

Everyone in the school attended.

Tori sang, Cat was too heartbroken to try.

Things were different since the funeral. They're little group had split apart. It was almost as if Jade had been some kind of glue that held them all together. Cat would still pass them in the hallways. Tori, Andre, Robbie and Beck. She'd send a small smile to Tori, maybe a wave to Andre and possibly exchange a few words with Robbie. With Beck there was nothing. Losing Jade and admitting her feelings to him had cut every tie. They were no longer friends. They didn't even acknowledge one another.

Andre and Tori still seemed to be the same, they were always chatting in the hallway. After a while their sadness seemed to fade and they were romantic once more. The lonely melodies Andre had been writing soon turned into instrumental masterpieces. Tori would sing with him as he wrote.

Robbie had a spout of anger after Jade had passed, but every angry word would be spat out through Rex. He'd spend some days staring at the locker beside his own and wonder why it had to happen the way it did. Until one day he made the scissor abused locker into a memorial and all his anger faded away.

Beck stopped showing up to school a few days every week. There were girls still crawling over him, but he was too heartbroken to pay them any mind. At least they had the decency to wait a few weeks after the tragedy to start obsessing once more. He didn't seem to be taking care of himself, he was in a downward spiral. He stopped dressing nicely, stopped fluffing his hair. He no longer turned in full assignments. And when anyone tried to help, he'd push them away. Cat was worried he'd be joining Jade soon.

As for her, Cat still went to bed at night hoping she'd wake up and see Jade West walking though the hallways at school again. Hoping to hear her complain about stupid homework assignments over the phone. Wishing for Jade to mock Tori at the lunch table.

Her sleep was still haunted by dreams, only now it was a whole other nightmare keeping her from rest. She no longer dreamt about confessions…now she was haunted by her love lying down, her eyes closed, never to be opened again. She'd see it over and over again, Jade's accident. She hadn't been there when it happened, but it didn't keep her from seeing it in her sleep.

She'd wasted so much time confessing her feelings to everyone else, she'd never gotten around to Jade.

But this time it wasn't a dream.

This time it really was something Jade would never know.

* * *

><p><strong>From the beginning I always knew someone was going to die in the end. For the longest time I had thought it was going to be Cat. Then I thought about the possibility of it being Jade and then there was a lot of contemplating. In the end I wrote it this way, I hope you don't hate me too much, but death had honestly always been the ending. As much I love Jade (which she's seriously my favorite) it felt right this way.<strong>

**Thanks for reading this story, I appreciate it a lot. **

**Again, sorry if you don't like it.**


End file.
